Una Nueva Generación
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: Desde la muerte de Naraku, nuestros amigos han vivido en paz y creando hermosas familias, pero Isis, la hija de Inu Yasha y Kagome, no esta de acuerdo con esta tranquilidad.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

**Nota.- E**sta es la continuación de mi Fic: "un final y un principio", si no han leído el otro y quieren leer este, no hay problema, lo más importante es que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por todo!

Capitulo 1. Las nuevas generaciones.

El verano estaba en su mayor punto, la calidez del viento de la época antigua seguía siendo el mismo: lleno de paz y tranquilidad desde que Náraku ya no estaba, ahora todo era diversión y alegría, el mejor ejemplo de ello, era aquella pelota de juego que era empujada por el aire, una linda niña de cabello blanco muy linda y risueña corría tras la pelota hasta que por fin la pudo alcanzar, la tomó entre sus manos y sonriente le haló a alguien.

-Señorita! Sigamos jugando-Gritó muy alegre la pequeña a una sacerdotisa.

-Si pequeña, sigamos jugando-Le contestó la mujer.

-Si!-Gritó de emoción y la linda niña de cabello blanco y la sacerdotisa siguieron jugando con esa pelota.

-"Hola, yo soy Isis y tengo 8 años de edad, se han de preguntar el porque de mi cabello blanco, es raro en una niña, no?, pues en mi no, ya que soy una niña mitad bestia, la persona con la que estoy jugando es la sacerdotisa Kikiou, es una mujer, aunque algo fría por ratos, es muy buena; la razón por la que soy una niña mitad bestia es porque mi papá es un hombre mitad bestia, muy famoso por cierto, se llama InuYasha, pero mi mamá, a diferencia de mi padre, es totalmente humana, se llama Kagome, de mi familia quien sacó lo humano fue mi hermano Aron, ahora él esta con su mejor amiga, su nombre es Sally, ella es más grande que yo, es de la edad de mi hermano; Sally es hija del monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango, ella al igual que su madre, es una gran exterminadora, ella maneja la espada con gran destreza, pero también es una aprendiz de sacerdotisa por su padre, este lugar está lleno de lindos árboles, no hay edificios y es porque esta época, que es en la que vive Sally y sus padres, es una época antigua y yo vivo en la época actual; lo que pasa es que mi mamá puede viajar a una época antigua a través de un pozo, aquí conoció a mi papá y después, cuando nacimos, nos enseñó cómo llegar a esta linda época y así es como conocimos a los demás, mi papá en noches de luna nueva se convierte en humano, pero yo, a diferencia de él, me convierto en una especie de demonio y a mi en lo personal no me desagrada, la verdad me gusta ser diferente a los demás"-

Din don dan don-Se escuchaban las campanadas de la preparatoria anunciando que dentro de poco comenzarían las clases, la mañana era fresca adornada con un cielo maravillosamente despejado, en la casa de la familia Higurashi ya había movimiento pues aquella joven tenía que ir a clases.

-Isis, apresúrate o se te hará tarde-Gritaba una madre algo desesperada y casi al instante se escuchaban unos pasos bajando de las escaleras a toda prisa, en verdad sabía que se le haría tarde.

-Mamá- le llamó la joven chica para hacerle saber que ya estaba lista para partir.

-Hija, ya se te hizo tarde-Le dijo la afligida madre.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, por cierto, recuerda que me diste permiso de ir al baile-Le dijo la linda chica con una sonrisa, Isis era muy linda, portaba hermosos ojos alargados color miel, de cabello blanco con un largo hasta un poco debajo de sus caderas, vestía su juvenil uniforme el cual era una pequeña falda negra y una playera blanca marinero adornada con listón negro al centro.

-Si hija, pero recuerda que no daba ser luna nueva-

-Si, si, bueno, ya me voy mama-y rápidamente Isis desapareció del comedor.

-Ya se fue-Dijo Kagome.

-Hay esa niña-Interrumpió la voz de un hombre que estaba recostado cerca de donde se encontraba Kagome.-Por más que intento no ver, esa niña me recuerda mucho a mi pasado-Decía InuYasha algo molesto.

-"Se a lo que se refiere InuYasha"-Pensaba Kagome.-Isis tiene un impresionante parecido al hermano mayor de él, Sesshomaru, entiendo que se parezcan ya que son familia, pero eso perturba mucho a InuYasha-Decía la joven madre mientras contemplaba a su amado esposo.

Por otro lado, Isis corría, pero sabía que por medios humanos no llegaría pronto.

-Si no me apuro no voy a llegar, ya se!-Dijo y se paró en seco.-Creo que esta es la única manera de llegar. Entonces lo haré-Y de una manera impresionante y con una extrema agilidad, se fue saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a su escuela, aún estaba a tiempo, pero corrió hasta su salón y precipitadamente abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días!-Dijo casi en un grito mientras jadeaba un poco.

-Valla, llegaste Isis-Le contestó un apuesto joven de cabello negro.

-Si, por poco y no llego-Le dijo ella sonriente.

-Dime Isis, irás al baile?-Le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Pero pro supuesto que si voy a ir Hakuba-Le dijo ella.

-Valla, valla-Les distrajo la voz de una chica que estaba junto con otras dos, Isis y Hakuba las voltearon a ver de manera no muy cortes.-Así que la niña de cabello blanco irá al baile-Le dijo en un tono de burla.

-Eso será divertido-Dijo otra siguiendo la burla.

-Claro, si es que es una fiesta de disfraces-Comentó otra y enseguida las tres se echaron a reír y caminaron hacia otro lado, pero Isis había quedado algo lastimada.

-Vamos Isis, sabes como son, no les hagas caso-Trataba de calmarla Hakuba, su mejor amigo.

En la época antigua, al igual que en la actual, había un día maravilloso, su temperatura era perfecta y el cielo estaba puro; en una casita que estaba entre los árboles, una familia platicaba muy contenta.

-Hay papá, yo creo que hubiera sido más divertido tener un agujero negro en la mano-Dijo una joven de cabello largo color negro vestida como sacerdotisa.

-Cuanta ingenuidad hay en la mente de un joven-Decía Miroku mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Con un agujero así, podría exterminar a un monstruo con gran rapidez-Decía Sally con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Créeme pequeña, no es muy bueno ya que tarde o temprano serías absorbida por ese agujero-Le dijo Sango mientras acomodaba algunos jarrones.

-Yo sufría mucho por ello-Le corroboró el monje, mientras esta plática se llevaba acabo, una visita se acercaba a la puerta de la linda casa.

-Hola, buenas tardes-Saludo la visitante.

-Hola Isis, buenas tardes-Saludó Sango.

-Hola Isis, que sorpresa-Le saludó Sally, habían crecido juntas, desde niñas habían hecho gran amistad, Sally recordaba a Sango en su físico y los ojos de Miroku.

Al poco rato, Sally e Isis estaban en el pozo ya que Isis le había pedido a su amiga que hablaran a solas un poco, a su vez, Sango entrenaba para no perder sus habilidades y Miroku la acompañaba.

-Oye Miroku, no crees que Isis se parece mucho a ese Hanyou?-Le habló Sango mientras la observaba.

-Si, es cierto... Se parece mucho a la señorita Kagome, sin embargo es muy parecida a InuYasha en especial en esos ojos llenos de tristeza, pero, también se parece extremadamente al hermano mayor de InuYasha, me refiero a Sesshomaru-Fueron las palabras de aquel monje.

-Oye Sally-Le llamó Isis ya que la joven sacerdotisa estaba viendo unos árboles.

-Que sucede Isis?-Le contestó poniendo atención a su amiga.

-Estoy cansada de ser mitad bestia-Dijo.

-¡¿Qué?-Se sorprendió Sally ya que nunca había escuchado semejante cosa de su amiga.

-La gente se burla de mi, me ven mal o extraño, dicen que soy extraña, diferente, que no soy igual a ellos-Decía mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y esto le sorprendía mucho a Sally.-¡Demonios! Como me gustaría ser totalmente humana como Aron-se quejaba la joven niña y de Sally recibió una sonrisa llena de compasión, se acercó y tomó en sus manos el rostro lloroso de su amiga para que levantara la cabeza y la viera a los ojos.

-¿Quién es esta niña? La Isis que yo conozco se enorgullecía de ser lo que era, decía que le gustaba ser diferente, que era algo divertido-Le recordaba la linda jovencita.

-Esa niña no conocía la verdad, estaba equivocada-Se excusaba la chica de blancos cabellos.

-No, esa niña conocía la verdad, ella lo sabía en verdad-Le dijo en una segura sonrisa.-Esa niña sabía que el ser diferente no era un obstáculo para ella, que siendo así, lo aprovecharía... La verdad es que yo no quiero perder a esa niña que es mi amiga-Le dijo Sally mientras Isis escuchaba detenidamente y algo sorprendida.

-Si, es verdad-Dijo Isis en voz baja mientras cerró un rato sus ojos para asimilar lo que le había dicho su amiga.-Tienes razón, el ser como soy no es algo que me detenga de demostrar mi verdadera personalidad-Dijo muy segura y Sally la miraba llena de alegría.-Gracias Sally, realmente sirves como sacerdotisa-Dijo en una ligera risita.

-Lo se, es mi trabajo-Dijo Sally con aires de superioridad; pero ni Sally ni Isis se percataron de que una sombra misteriosa las observaba desde un árbol cercano mientras esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa.

Esa noche era cálida, pero soplaba un viento fresco a su vez, esa noche era diferente a las demás porque sólo el hermoso brillo de las centellantes estrellas iluminaban los cielos, era noche de luna nueva y en la casa de los Higurashi, InuYasha estaba sentado junto a Kagome e Isis, habían terminado de cenar y ahora disfrutaban de un lindo momento de familia.

-Lo vez mamá, es probable que el día del baile no halla luna nueva-Decía triunfal la chica de cabello blanco, con orejas de perro y lindos, pero filosos colmillos.

-Es probable, hay que ver el calendario-Decía Kagome con una taza de té en sus manos.

-¡Sí! Voy a ver-Dijo levantándose precipitadamente y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el calendario, pero cuando se fijó en la fecha del baile, la desilusión llenó sus ojos.-¡¿Qué? Pero si el baile es dentro de un mes exactamente, si cae en luna nueva-Decía Isis con notable desesperación y sorpresa a la vez.

-Entonces no vas a poder ir a ese baile-Dijo InuYasha con indiferencia.

-Pero papá! Tengo que ir, mi vida social aguarda por mí-Dijo con notable preocupación.

-Pues tu vida social tendrá que esperar-Dijo InuYasha haciendo escuchar la voz del padre que ahora era.

-No es justo-Dijo Isis muy molesta cerrando sus puños en seña de desacuerdo.-No es justo papá, si tu fueras... si te hubieras convertido en humano.. yo no sufriría tanto-Dijo Isis con el ceño fruncido e InuYasha no tuvo palabras para contestarle, solo la miró sorprendido por el comentario.-Te odio-Se dejó escuchar unas palabras que sonaban igual a un suspiro, pero eran audibles.

-Isis!-Le reprocho su madre.

-TE ODIO PAPÁ-Le gritó la enfurecida mujer demonio y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

-Isis-Dijo Kagome muy consternada por lo sucedido.

-Kagome-Le llamo su esposo y ella lo volteó a ver-Dime... ¿Acaso hice algo malo?-Preguntó InuYasha, el cual estaba confundido y algo sorprendido.

-InuYasha-Fue lo único que pudo decir, en verdad no tenía palabras.

-Se muy bien que es difícil ser mitad bestia, pero ella es mujer y no puedo entender lo que ella quiere-Decía InuYasha de una manera extraña, estaba preocupado, se veía tan indefenso y tan tierno, pero esto a Kagome le preocupo mucho, nunca lo había visto así.

-"Kagome, ayúdame, tu siempre me haz ayudado y ahora te necesito más que nunca"-Eran las palabras que Kagome recordaba una y otra vez mientras subía las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su joven hija; cuando llegó, tocó la puerta, pero nadie le abrió, así que ella decidió abrir la puerta y entrar en el cuarto.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo al entrar, pero no recibió respuesta y cuando hubo entrado por completo, su rostro se llenó de tristeza, en verdad era doloroso entrar a un cuarto oscuro con una linda jovencita llorando en las sombras del mismo y es mucho más doloroso ver que tu hija estaba sumida en un tremendo llanto; Isis estaba sentada en su cama llorando y Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Isis, hija-Le llamó y en el instante en que la chica escuchó la voz de su madre, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Mamá-Dijo y ella se arrodilló en el suelo para acomodarse en las piernas de su querida madre, Kagome la abrazó para que se desahogara y llorara todo lo que quisiera, después de un rato, cuando su hija ya estaba más tranquila, pero aun acurrucada en sus piernas, decidió romper el silencio.

-Hija linda, sé que no te puedo comprender a la perfección ya que no soy como tú-Le hablaba su madre e Isis escuchaba atenta.-Sin embargo, tu padre si, ya que son iguales, tu padre te ama y solo quiere lo mejor para ti-Dijo tratando de hacer crecer un poco de conciencia en su hija, pero ella la interrumpió.

-Si... lo sé-Dijo la chica y Kagome se sorprendió.-Se muy bien que mi papá quiere cuidarme y protegerme de los humanos, ya que tuvo experiencias que le enseñaron a cuidarse, pero lo que me molesta es que... es que no me deja vivir mis propias experiencias-Dijo para sorpresa de Kagome, no se esperaba una reacción así...

-Es verdad..-Hablaba una chica entre la oscuridad, sólo su cabello blanco brillaba entre tanta oscuridad, tenía rato que su madre la había dejado-Tengo que vivir mis propias experiencias-

Isis se colocaba un abrigo y tomaba una mochila, enseguida se la colgó, abrió la ventana y de un ágil salto, llegó hasta el patio, en silencio caminó hasta el pozo y sin titubear saltó al otro lado.

También era de noche en la época antigua, estaba fresco e Isis no sabía que hacer, así que se quedó sentada un rato en el pozo.

-Bueno ya llegué y... ¿Ahora qué?-Se preguntaba la joven mujer, pero algo llamó su atención, a un lado de su pie algo parecía brillar, parecía el fragmento de un cristal, Isis se agachó y lo recogió.-¿Que será esto?-Se preguntaba mientras lo observaba, pero alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Isis? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo la mujer que estaba paseando en ese momento.

-Sango-Dijo Isis sorprendida de verla ahí y entonces se encaminaron al hogar de la exterminadora.


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA NEUVA GENERACIÓN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

Capitulo 2. Extraños encuentros

Esa noche en la época antigua, todos dormían placenteramente, todos menos una familia, ya que había llegado una persona de improviso, una linda jovencita de cabello blanco estaba en la casa de aquel monje y aquella exterminadora.

-Así que es eso lo que quieres hacer, Isis-Dijo el monje Miroku después de un rato de charla.

-Si, estoy harta de que me prohíba cosas de las que no entiendo la razón-Se quejaba la chica con orejas de perro.

-Pero Isis, recuerda que tu padre es como tu, el sabe que es lo que te dañaría-Hablaba Sango algo preocupada.

-Si, pero yo creo que cada ser es diferente y que debe vivir sus propias experiencias-Se defendía Isis.

-Eso es cierto, que sabia es para ser tan joven-Halagaba el monje Miroku.

-Entonces ya está decidido-Dijo efusivamente la joven Sally.-Yo iré contigo Isis-

-Está bien Sally, muchas gracias-Decía contenta.

La mañana había llegado y el efecto de la luna nueva ya había pasado, ahora era momento de salir en un viaje del cual no se imaginaba nadie lo que sucedería.

-Bueno, vallan con cuidado-Se despedía Sango.

-Si, y no le hagan caso a los monjes libidinosos-Advertía el joven padre.

-Papá, no todos son como tú-Le contestó Sally con algo de burla.

-Bueno, era solo un consejo-Dijo el monje mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza.

-Les agradezco mucho su ayuda y su hospitalidad, pero tenemos que partir-Dijo Isis.

-Si, mamá, papá, nos vemos pronto-Se despidió Sally y las dos amigas emprendieron el camino, pero Sango no podía ocultarle a Miroku su preocupación.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-Le consolaba mientras la abrazaba.

-Si-Dijo ella, pero aún lucía algo preocupada.

-¡¿QUE?-Se escuchó un grito en la casa de los Higurashi.

-Como que es posibles que haya ido a la época antigua-InuYasha realmente se veía muy molesto por la noticia.

-InuYasha, yo hablé con ella, pero no se, algo me dice eso-Dijo Kagome impresionada y algo asustada por la reacción del hanyou.

-Kagome, sabes que la época antigua es muy peligrosa, corre mucho peligro-

-Lo se, pero InuYasha, deja que ella se de cuenta por si misma-Excusaba a la joven Isis e InuYasha se cruzo de brazos y puso un rostro lleno de resignación y de enojo.-Además... recuerda que no está sola allá-Dijo y esto tranquilizó a InuYasha, era verdad, no estaba sola.

-Sabes, siento que esto será muy divertido Isis-Decía Sally mientras disfrutaba del ligero viento que corría a través de los árboles.

-Si, también yo lo deseo-Le contestó contenta Isis.

-Y dime Isis, ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-Preguntó Sally como para probarla.

-Por supuesto que si, yo no me retractaré-Dijo con un tono de voz muy decidido.

-Está bien, te prometo que estaré contigo siempre amiga-Le daba ánimos.

-Gracias Sally, eres una buena amiga-Le dijo sonriente Isis y obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de Sally.

-Así que si está aquí-Decía InuYasha muy exaltado.

-Si InuYasha, ella está aquí, en esta época-Le aseguró Miroku.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Isis, puede estar en peligro-Añadió Kagome.

-Kagome, no te preocupes, recuerda que la perla de Shikón ya no está, no ocurrirá alguna desgracia como las de antes-Le daba confianza la joven madre.

-En eso si tienes razón Sango-

-Además, recuerda que Sally es una gran exterminadora, como su madre-Le decía con seguridad el monje Miroku e InuYasha sólo pudo resignarse y hacerse a la idea.

Pero mientras se daban ánimos recordando que ya no habían peligros, nunca se imaginaron lo equivocados que estaban, en algún lugar lleno de oscuridad, una mujer vestida con un largo kimono negro, de cabello quebrado, igualmente negro caminaba en la sombras mientras la oscuridad le cubría el rostro, se alegraba de que todo saliera bien.-Esto será divertido- Decía mientras dibujaba una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro.

La tarde marchaba muy bien para las dos chicas, nada extraño ni nada malo, al contrario, hasta el momento había sido muy divertido, ese paseo les daba la oportunidad de conocerse mucho mejor.

-Sally, ya es algo tarde, creo que deberíamos comer algo-Recordaba la chica de cabello blanco al escuchar cómo su estómago hacía ruidos graciosos.

-Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo, descansemos-Apoyó la idea Sally.

En la piedra más cercana se detuvieron y se sentaron un momento a descansar y tomar algo, pero al parecer, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que un extraño brillo salía de una de las bolsitas que adornaban la mochila que Isis traía, ellas no lo notaron, pero alguien más si; la tranquilidad del bosque se rompió cuando algo muy fuerte dio un pisotón, Sally lo sintió, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba no muy bien.

-¿Que sucede Sally?-Preguntaba Isis algo extrañada.

-SShhh!-Fue la respuesta de Sally y el extraño brillo aumentó y fue entonces cuando la extraña presencia se hizo más fuerte.-Espera-Dijo Sally a muy baja voz poniéndose frente a Isis viendo a un punto en específico del bosque.

-Que pasa?-Isis no entendía nada, pero Sally no respondió a la duda de su amiga, estaba muy concentrada en la presencia y de un ágil movimiento, la ropa de sacerdotisa de Sally salió volando, dando paso a una Sally con ropas de exterminadora, era igual a la de Sango, sólo que esta tenía los filos color morado y sujetaba una katana.

-"Nunca había visto a Sally como exterminadora, es la primera vez"-Pensaba Isis bastante sorprendida, pero algo movió los árboles de una forma muy brusca, tanto que se rompieron y dieron paso a lo que parecía ser un gigantesco monstruo: era mucho más alto que los árboles, tenía el cuerpo de un dinosaurio, pero sus ojos eran finos y alargados, brillaban con un color rojo sangre que irradiaba odio.

-LA PERLA-Rugió la horrible bestia en dos patas.

-Veo que ya decidiste aparecer, monstruo-Dijo Sally con un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

-Ustedes.. Ustedes la tienen Denme la perla de Shikón!-Pedía el escamoso demonio mientras Sally de un ágil brinco llegó a una rama para estar cerca del demonio.

-¿Dijo la perla?, pero la perla ya no existe-Le contestó la joven exterminadora.

-¿Perla?-Se preguntaba Isis creyendo saber de qué se trataba.

-No se que es lo que quieres, pero esa perla ya no existe-Le repelo la chica.

-No me engañen… ENTREGAMELA-Dijo y su gigantesca mano se dirigía para atrapar a Sally, pero ella sin problema pudo esquivar esa horrible mano, pero no contaba con que era una distracción, porque detrás de ella la estaba esperando la otra mano del demonio y entonces quedó atrapada.

-Sally!-Gritó angustiada Isis al ver a su amiga sufriendo en un agudo grito lleno de dolor, pero algo llamó la atención de Isis, una flecha sagrada atravesaba los árboles del bosque directo al monstruo y este que estaba cegado por su ambición a una perla perdida y a la alegría de matar a Sally, no se percató de la flecha y esta le atravesó la espalda, con esto el demonio se disolvió y Sally cayó.

-Pero si es...-Dijo Isis en el momento en que una mujer vestida como una sacerdotisa y armada con un arco, llegaba al lugar de la escena.-Kikiou-

-Es... la... sacerdo...tiza-Dijo Sally y luego... se desmayó.

La noche había caído en el bosque y lo único que calentaba a la dormida exterminadora era una fogata hecha con maderos encontrados en el camino, Kikiou era quien cuidaba de Sally, mientras que Isis estaba sentada en una piedra, la cual estaba en un risco con un paisaje único del lugar, Kikiou fue para hacerle compañía a la joven chica.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí sin tus padres?-Le preguntó la fría sacerdotisa.

-¿No me digas que también tú vas a decirme que es muy peligroso y que no debería estar aquí sola- Contestó Isis de una forma muy agresiva.

-No, eso no me incumbe-

-Bueno... es que...yo...-Titubeo la joven Hanyou.

-Me lo imaginé-Dijo con indiferencia Kikiou impidiéndole decir algo, era como si hubiese leído su mente e Isis se sorprendió ante tal cosa.-Eres muy parecida a tu padre-Dijo ella y la chica se volteó para esquivar su mirada y tratar de esconder el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.-Pero cambiando de tema, Isis, me gustaría saber porque las atacó ese demonio-Le preguntó Kikiou e Isis se quedó callada, no sabía que decir.-Quiero que sepas que esos monstruos se ponían así sólo por sentir el poder de la perla, desde que se destruyó ninguno había actuado así, dime Isis, ¿Sabes algo?-Le preguntó la sacerdotisa con su ya conocido tono misterioso.

-Ahora que lo dices, si la mencionó, pero... pero la perla se destruyó por el poder de mi mamá, así que no creo que sea por eso, a menos que alguien la haya reconstruido-Dijo la chica algo preocupada.

-Espero que no sea lo que dices y si es así, me gustaría que me la hicieran llegar lo antes posible-Dijo la sacerdotisa con frialdad, pero algo preocupada.-Bien, ya es tarde, iré a dormir, no te desveles mucho Isis-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, gracias Kikiou-Le contestó.

-A propósito, tu padre también sufrió mucho por ser mitad humano, el conoce el como los molestan, ponte a pensar es eso un poco-Le dijo Kikiou y la chica se quedó sorprendida por esas palabras, no se lo esperaba, así que se quedó sin habla y sólo miró el cielo hasta altas horas de la noche.

-El sol iluminaba los cielos de aquel bosque, de aquella mágica y antigua época, Isis y Sally ya estaban en pie, pero...

-La sacerdotisa Kikiou ya no está, se fue-Dijo Sally mientras sostenía algo en las manos, al parecer, algo que dejó Kikiou.

-Valla, mi madre siempre me contó que ella era muy misteriosa y ahora veo porque lo decía-Dijo Isis.

-Sólo dejó este arco y algunas flechas-Agregó Sally.

-¿Un arco?-Sorprendida se quedó Isis y extendió su brazo hasta tomarlo en sus manos.

-Sí, un arco, tómalo-

-Es curioso, mi madre solía usar el arco antes-Dijo mientras contemplaba.

-¿Te enseñó a usarlo?-Dudó Sally.

-Si, creo que era más o menos así-Dijo mientras tomaba una flecha y entonces se puso en posición, era la misma que tomaba Kagome, se podría decir que era ella, entonces sin dudar ni titubear la lanzó y un maravillosos brillo morado salía mientras la punta cortaba el viento, la flecha fue dirigida a un árbol seco y en el momento en que esta se clavó en el tronco, los lindos cerezos brotaron como por arte de magia.

-Valla, que increíble, veo que te enseñaron bien y que también tienes poderes curativos como tu madre-Decía Sally muy emocionada mientras aplaudía la hazaña recién realizada.

-Si, mi papá le pidió a mi mamá que me enseñara, ya sabes, por cualquier cosa-Decía orgullosa de sus habilidades.-Además, de mi papá saque no solo la parte mitad demonio, sino que también su habilidad, hasta cierto punto y como se percató de mis habilidades como sacerdotisa, le pidió a mi madre-

-Veo que tu papá se preocupa mucho por ti Isis-Dijo Sally de manera irónica.

-"Papá"-Pensó Isis algo triste porque comenzaba a extrañar a su familia.

-HIRAIKOTSU-Gritó la exterminadora y un enorme bumerang salió disparado con gran fuerza dirigido hacia un hombre con orejas de perro, el cual lo esquivó ágilmente.

-Sango, parece que pierdes práctica-Se burlaba InuYasha.

-No cantes victoria InuYasha-Le advertía Sango mientras regresaba su bumerang; mientras tanto, un joven humano manejaba el colmillo de acero con gran destreza, un monje peleaba con él usando su báculo para defenderse.

-Valla joven Aron, veo que es un gran guerrero, como su padre, maneja muy bien el colmillo de acero-Le dijo admirado Miroku por tal habilidad.

-Dicen que de tal palo tal astilla-Se halagó el chico; todos entrenaban un poco en sus distintas habilidades y eran vistos por aquella mujer humana, Kagome observaba aquellas batallas de entrenamiento muy contenta.

-Me alegra que todos se diviertan-Dijo para sí, pero su tranquilidad se vio afectada por un ruido que venía de los árboles más próximos, volteó y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que aparecía de entre los árboles.

-Kikiou-Dijo Kagome sorprendida, pero el rostro frío de Kikiou no cambió y ella solo se fue acercando.

-Kagome, quiero que sepas que vi a Isis-Le dijo.

-Dime Kikiou, ¿Está bien?-Preguntó precipitadamente Kagome.

-Ella está bien, y lo estará ya que tiene una amiga fuerte-Tranquilizó Kikiou a Kagome y dicho esto, al ver que Kagome estaba más tranquila, se dio la media vuelta y regresó por el camino de donde había llegado, se introdujo en el bosque y desapareció, pero mientras caminaba de regreso al bosque, InuYasha la vio y dudó un poco.

-Aron-Llamó a su joven hijo en tono de orden.

-Si padre-Aron entendió lo que debía hacer y enseguida guardó el colmillo de acero y dando ágiles saltos se introdujo en el bosque.

-Aron, cuida de tu hermana-Pensó Kagome mientras veía partir a su hijo.

Una mujer misteriosa estaba sentada en una especie de trono, mientras estaba sentada y su hermoso kimono negro caía sobre sus piernas, se recargaba con su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda tenía una copa de vino, ella observaba cada paso que daban.

-Esto es mejor de lo que creía-Decía sonriente.-Mi venganza será perfecta, prepárate InuYasha, me vengaré de lo que le hiciste a mi amado Náraku-Dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y su rostro quedó descubierto, dando paso a una mujer muy bello, pero malvada de ojos alargados y muy penetrantes.

-¡¿QUE?-Se escuchó el grito lleno de sorpresa en el bosque.-Es verdad eso que me dices? ¿Un fragmento de Shikón?-Sally no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Yo también estoy muy sorprendida ya que se supone que mi mamá la destruyó esa vez-

-Si que raro está todo eso-Dijo Sally aún sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero ella no era la única que había escuchado.

-Con que un pedazo de la perla-Se escuchó una voz masculina muy misteriosa.

-¿Quien es?-Habló rápidamente Sally y fue cuando la misteriosa figura se pudo hacer visible, Isis se quedó sin palabras.

-Sesshomaru-Dijo ella sin dejar de verlo con sorpresa.

-Es el hermano de tu padre-Inquirió Sally.

-Yaken-Fue lo que dijo Sesshomaru y un pequeño demonio con un báculo muy extraño salió de detrás de un árbol.

-Si, amo bonito-Dijo y del báculo de dos cabezas salió un extraño humo, era como un somnífero que invadió el ambiente.

-Cuidado Isis-Dijo Sally mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz igual que Isis.

-A mi no me afecta-Pensaba Isis con gran sorpresa ya que ella, aunque no se tapara la nariz, podía respirar con normalidad, pero mientras pensaba en tal acontecimiento, sin darse cuenta, la figura de un hombre se paró frente a ella y sólo se pudo sorprender; Sesshomaru levantó su mano a la altura de la cara de Isis y de ella salió una extraña ráfaga de viento, el cual al respirarla Isis cayó desmayada a los brazos de Sesshomaru y entonces desaparecieron.

-Isis! Donde estas!-Gritaba Sally mientras el humo se disipaba.-Isis-La llamó, pero ella...-Ya no está, seguro Sesshomaru la raptó-Y enseguida la joven exterminadora ya estaba corriendo con su espada en la mano buscando el lugar donde Isis estaba.-Donde estarán-Se preguntaba Sally muy preocupada, pero algo sintió y se paró en seco, se puso en guardia, muy alerta, de un árbol se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien la estuviera observando y en el momento en que ella se percató de donde provenía el ruido se puso en guardia.-Quien está ahí? Sesshomaru eres tu?-Dijo muy fuerte para ser escuchada.

-¿Sesshomaru?-Dijo el chico en cuanto bajó del árbol y Sally se sorprendió al ver quien era.-Sesshomaru es el hermano mayor de mi papá, ¿Qué pasa con él?-Dijo irónico a Sally.

-Aron-Dijo ella ya más tranquila y él le regaló una linda sonrisa.

La noche caía y una cascada de lágrimas se derramaba poco a poco.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, no la pude ayudar-Le contaba Sally a Aron.

-Tranquila-Dijo Aron mientras él se acercaba y la abrazaba para la sorpresa de Sally.-Verás que todo saldrá bien, la encontraremos-Dijo Aron para calmar a su linda amiga.

-S..si-Dijo Sally ya sin llorar, pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ya la noche había caído e Isis estaba desmayada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora ella conservaba su calor gracias a una pequeña fogata, no pasó mucho cuando comenzó a regresar en si y poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, con cuidado para poder enfocar.

-Que paso?-Fueron sus primeras palabras.

-Ya despertaste-Dijo la voz de una mujer que la cuidaba mientras estaba inconsciente, a Isis le sorprendió verla, su cabello era largo color negro azabache, llevaba un humilde kimono con discretas flores y cargaba un balde de madera con agua, la mujer humana de lindos ojos alargados le sonrió para darle la bienvenida.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le dijo Isis y la mujer se sentó frente a ella.

-Cálmate, no te debes esforzar-Dijo la chica mientras que de la cubeta de agua sacaba un vaso.-Toma esto-Le dijo dándoselo.

-Gracias-Lo recibió Isis, comenzó a beber agua mientras la amable mujer sonreía con gran entusiasmo y esto lo notó Isis.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó extrañada por el comportamiento.

-No, nada, es solo que...-Le hablaba la linda mujer mientras le tomaba sus manos y se acercaba a su rostro.-El parecido entre tú y el señor Sesshomaru es increíble-Le comentó e Isis no entendía mucho.-En fin-Dijo y se levantó.-Prepárate, el señor Sesshomaru no debe tardar, ah! A propósito, mi nombre el Lin-Se presentó la chica.

-Lin-Una voz le llamó desde atrás.

-Señor Sesshomaru!-Dijo llena de alegría y corrió a su encuentro.

-Veo que la trataste muy bien Lin-Le dijo sin dejar de ver a Isis.

-Si mi señor, la traté lo mejor que pude-Le comentó.

-Muy bien-Dijo Sesshomaru y le regalo una discreta sonrisa que fue contestada por una efusiva sonrisa de Lin, así se quedaron viendo por muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para que la chica se ruborizara un poco.

-"¿Que pasa?, esto no es como me lo imaginaba ni como me lo habían dicho..."-Pensaba Isis sin dejar de ver con inmenso asombro la situación.-"...Este Sesshomaru está enamorado de esa mujer humana"-Isis no daba crédito, pero Sesshomaru se percató de que los estaba observando.

La noche era fresca, pero bastante agradable, estaban cerca de un risco a orillas de un misterioso bosque, Sesshomaru estaba parado a orillas del risco y Lin calentaba un líquido en la fogata mientras que Yaken dormía junto a A-un, Isis estaba recargada en un árbol mientras observaba a su tío.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi tío? Porque esta ahí?-Decía ella.

-No pasa nada, el señor es así, es callado, solo y misterioso, siempre hace eso-Le respondió Lin, casi enseguida Isis comenzó a caminar con rumbo a Sesshomaru y Lin sólo pudo sonreír al ver tal acción.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿No crees tío?-Decía la chica mientras se paraba a un lado de Sesshomaru, pero no obtuvo respuesta a su comentario.-¿Por que me trajiste tío?-Le preguntó por fin Isis directamente.

-Deja de llamarme de esa forma- Ordenó el imponente Sesshomaru.

-Está bien- Contesto una apenada Isis.

-Déjame ver ese fragmento-Le dijo con su voz característica llena de seriedad mientras la veía de reojo e Isis no tuvo más remedio que sacarlo de su bolsa y enseñárselo.

-Este es el fragmento-Dijo ella mientras Sesshomaru lo examinaba detalladamente.

-Ya me imaginaba algo así-Dijo dando una cara llena de resignación y desilusión.

-¿Que dices?-Isis no entendía nada.

-Dime, tu crees que eso te va a ayudar-Le preguntó sin verla y de manera fría.

-Hace tiempo esta perla hizo milagros, tal vez ahora sea igual-Dijo Isis con gran ilusión y esperanza.

-Eres igual de ingenua que tus padres-Dijo Sesshomaru dando una sonrisa llena de burla.

-¡¿Que dices?-Dijo Isis ya muy molesta.

-Eres un ser híbrido al igual que tu padre, dicen que nos parecemos, pero será solo de vista, porque... tú eres un repugnante ser híbrido-Dijo de manera despecha haciendo que Isis se sintiera peor que la peor basura.

-No me vuelvas a decir de esa manera-Le reprochó casi en un grito.-Además, con este fragmento de Shikón dejaré de ser mitad y me convertiré en un humano en su totalidad-Le dijo y Sesshomaru simplemente se rió burlándose de lo dicho.-¿De que te ríes?-le gritó.

-Naciste siendo un ser híbrido y encima de eso... encima de todo quieres ser un humano, es algo sumamente patético y degradante-Le dijo Sesshomaru a Isis de la manera más despectiva y altanera.

-Creo que lo que yo quiera no te debe importar, eso es lo que yo quiero-Dijo Isis en un grito viendo a Sesshomaru a la cara, pero este no la veía a los ojos en lo más mínimo.

-Niña-Dijo volteándola a ver por fin, encontrándose a una Isis ardiendo en coraje.-Tu naciste siendo híbrido, mas vale que aceptes lo que te toco, además...eso que dices ser un fragmento, es nada más un pedazo de cristal, la perla real fue destruida-Dijo el imponente demonio humano.

-Ya me cansé de escuchar tus tonterías y mentiras-Y esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas en esa conversación e Isis se alejó de su lado lo más pronto posible, se dirigió a una roca algo lejos de ellos, pero sin alejarse de la fogata.-Hay no lo soporto! Ahora entiendo porque no se lleva con mi papá-Dijo Isis sentada cruzada de brazos y piernas, dejando ver a una chica llena de coraje e indignación.

-El señor Sesshomaru no es malo-La distrajo la voz de Lin, que llevaba en sus manos un vaso con té caliente.

-Lin-Le llamo Isis y la mujer se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Mi señor no es malo, sólo que tiene una manera muy peculiar de tratar a los que quiere-Le comentó la mujer humana con cierta ternura y bondad, enseguida Lin le dio el vaso con té.-Esto te mantendrá caliente Isis-Se sentó junto a la chica de cabello blanco para hacerle compañía.

-"Mamá, papá, Aron, los extraño"-Pensaba Isis mientras tomaba el té, pero ese rostro lleno de nostalgia era observado por alguien mas; en otra parte donde la oscuridad dominaba, de una bola de cristal negra, un misterioso humo salía de su interior y como si fuera una pantalla de televisión, aquella mujer misteriosa observaba cada movimiento de Isis.

-Todos son unos entrometidos, tendré que poner manos a la obra-Dijo la mujer de cabellos largos con un tono notablemente molesto, al parecer su plan no estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Esa misma noche, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna se dejaba ver en medio del misterioso cielo, el ciclo lunar ya iba en descenso y el cuarto menguante estaba en su punto, para Kagome que estaba viendo aquel bello panorama, casi no podía creer que ya se iba a hacer casi un mes desde la partida de su hija, el tiempo había sido caprichoso y se iba como agua entre los dedos y pronto sería luna nueva otra vez, faltaban escasos 3 días; InuYasha vio a su linda esposa recostada en una pequeña colina viendo el cielo y no dudó en ir a acompañarla, ya tenían días buscando a Isis y era necesario un pequeño descanso.

-Estoy preocupada InuYasha-Fueron las palabras que dijo Kagome en el momento en que InuYasha se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquila Kagome, ella estará bien, recuerda que ya la estamos buscando-Le daba consuelo y Kagome se acomodó entre los brazos de InuYasha, se recargó en su pecho y el hanyou la abrazó desde la espalda.

-Es que sólo imagina si se encuentra con Sesshomaru o algo así-Le platicaba su preocupación a InuYasha.-Además, últimamente he sentido una energía como la de la perla, pero es distinta a su vez, es como negativa-Le decía bastante alterada mientras se separaba un poco de su esposo para mirarlo directo a los ojos y transmitirle su preocupación.

-Eso no puede ser, la perla se destruyó-Le contestó algo exaltado.

-Lo sé, espero estar equivocada-Le contestó mientras miraba al horizonte, a ese lugar donde el cielo y la tierra parecieran unirse en uno mismo, InuYasha contemplaba preocupado el comportamiento de Kagome, cuando el movimiento de las manos de Kagome lo distrajo y miró que sujetaba algo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso Kagome?- Le preguntó.

-¿Esto?-Dijo ella levantando su mano observando el extraño objeto y se lo mostró a InuYasha, era un pequeño dije partido a la mitad, era la parte blanca del símbolo del YinYan.-No sé, lo tengo desde que recuerdo, pero siento que me puede ayudar para algo-Decía Kagome sin despegar su mirada del dije e InuYasha la miraba sabiendo a lo que se refería, vio en los ojos de Kagome un ligero brillo de preocupación mezclado con algo de esperanza.

-¿Sabes Kagome? Yo también tengo un trozo de un Yin-Yan- Inu Yasha metió la mano a su traje y sacó un colgante con la parte negra.-Siempre he creído que es un regalo de mi madre y por eso no me he desecho de él-

-Es la mitad del mío, que extraño- Agregó Kagome, a lo que ya no obtuvo respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

Capitulo 3. La oscuridad del corazón de Isis

El sol salía y todos los seres volvían a su rutina diaria, en aquel lugar cerca de un risco a orillas de un frondoso bosque donde un demonio humano de cabello blanco descansaba junto a otro extraño demonio que sujetaba un extraño báculo y una linda mujer humana, pero de la noche a la mañana algo hacía falta, mas bien, alguien hacía falta.

-Ya no está, se fue mi señor-Dijo la linda Lin viendo la piedra donde estaba recostada Isis la noche anterior, Sesshomaru solo miró la roca si mostrar alguna expresión en especial; mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado del bosque, una linda jovencita de cabello blanco caminaba entre los árboles.

-Al parecer nadie quiere que arregle mi vida a mi manera-Dijo Isis mientras se detenía y su largo cabello se mecía en una delicada danza con el viento, los rayos de sol que se filtraban de entre las copas de los árboles hacían que su plateado cabello brillara como rayos de luna en la noche, en eso, algo le llamo la atención, entre los árboles se dibujaba una figura humana, una mujer estaba arrodillada recogiendo algunas plantas, su lindo y largo cabello ondulado negro azabache combinada perfecto con su místico kimono negro, la mujer se percató de que Isis la miraba y enseguida la volteó a ver.

-Hola-Dijo gentilmente la mujer de cabello negro.

-Hola-Sonrió Isis al saludarla.

En otra parte del bosque había gran movimiento, InuYasha cargaba en su espalda a Kagome corriendo a toda prisa junto a Aron y Miroku y sobre Kyrara Sango y Sally.

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen niños?-Preguntaba Kagome incrédula.

-Si, porque es algo muy serio-Reprochó Miroku.

-Claro que si papá, esto no es un juego-Se defendió Sally hablando de una manera seria que nunca se había visto.

-Además, no sería bueno bromear con algo así, a papá no le gustaría-Dijo el apuesto Aron en un suspiro mientras corría con al colmillo de acero a cuestas.

-"Tiene razón"-Pensó Kagome dándole la razón a su hijo.

-Así que eso es lo que pasa-Dijo una mujer de cabello negro en una plática lejos en las profundidades del bosque.

-Si, estoy harta de que me molesten y de que mi papá no me deje en paz-Se desahogaba Isis.

-Si, te entiendo, no te dejan ser tu misma-Le continuó la misteriosa, pero aparentemente amable mujer.-Muy bien-Dijo mientras se levantaba del tronco en donde estaba sentada, esto a Isis le llamó la atención.-Vamos, yo te puedo ayudar, ven conmigo y yo te ayudare...-Dijo sonriente la mujer.-...a vengarte de todos aquellos que te han hecho daño-Dijo muy seria la mujer de negro, ahora su expresión era diferente, ya no era de amabilidad, ahora tenía un brillo maligno.-Con este fragmento, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-Dijo mientras señalaba el pecho de Isis de donde salió un brillo negro, ahí tenía colgado el fragmento.-Ven-Dijo en una maliciosa sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para que Isis la tomara y de esta emanaba una maligna luz que viajó directo a los ojos de Isis.-Ven conmigo Isis-Le habló a una chica hipnotizada y con los ojos perdidos en la nada extendió su mano, se levantó y se acercó a la mujer de negro que la abrazó con maliciosos ojos y una sonrisa de victoria, la hechicera reía llena de alegría, su plan había sido perfecto y en medio de una gran nube negra la mujer de negro que abrazaba a Isis desapareció, pero la energía despedida al momento de desaparecer no pasó desapercibida, en el instante, Sesshomaru lo sintió.

-Que raro, se siente una atmósfera diferente-Dijo Lin algo extrañada.

-No seas tonta Lin, esta no es una energía cualquiera, es una energía maligna-Le comentó Yaken y en el instante Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar.-Pero amo...-

-Vámonos-Dijo en tono de orden y sin mirarlos.

Pero estos seres no eran los únicos que lo sintieron, en otra parte del bosque una sacerdotisa lo sintió también.

-Esa energía, seguro ya la atrapó-Dijo Kikiou preocupada.-Isis-Dijo ya molesta y enseguida, cogió su arco y flechas y salió corriendo.

Solo había oscuridad, nada más, solo se veía la silueta de una joven de cabello blanco suspendida en el aire, la joven estaba atada de manos con una cuerda que provenía del techo, estaba inconsciente mientras debajo de ella había un pequeño caldero negro, en el cual, el fuego calentaba la infusión de hiervas que la mantenía en un profundo sueño, el humo que salía del caldero la envolvía a ella, solo a ella y alegre por su trabajo, la mujer de cabello negro y mirada maligna, observaba con satisfacción el perfecto cumplimiento de su plan.

-Esto será bello, InuYasha, te veré sufrir, con este fragmento falso convertiré ese rostro lleno de ternura en uno lleno de odio...-Dijo alegre la mujer.-Esto será muy divertido-Su maligna risa viajó con el viento y se dejó escuchar en todo aquel castillo en forma de un cristal de cuarzo negro.

-Dime donde esta mi hija Sesshomaru, ¿QUE LE HICISTE?-Gritaba InuYasha desesperado y muy molesto.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir híbrido idiota, que tu hija no está aquí-Le decía por milésima vez, el demonio perdía la paciencia.

-No te creo nada, maldito-Le contestó InuYasha muy desafiante.

-No, es verdad, ella no está aquí-Interrumpió Lin mientras salía de estar escondida entre los árboles.

-¿Estás segura Lin?, ¿No está Isis aquí?-Le habló Kagome con la voz llena de preocupación y tristeza.

-Si, estuvo con nosotros, en la noche, pero en la mañana ya no estaba-Le corroboró.

-Yo se donde está-Habló un voz de una persona que acababa de llegar.

-Kikiou-Dijo Aron algo sorprendido al igual que todos los demás, InuYasha volteó incrédulo.

-En verdad sabes donde está?-Dijo Kagome.

-Ella está atrapada en un castillo de cristal negro-Dijo la sacerdotisa bastante alterada.-Está por allá-Dijo mientras señalaba un lugar en donde los cielos se veían negros como el carbón.

-InuYasha, tenemos que ir-Le dijo Kagome deprisa.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas Kagome-Le contestó el ya conocido InuYasha alterado y enseguida emprendieron el camino, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya habían sido anunciados en aquel misterioso castillo: cerca de donde estaba la mujer de negro estaba su bola de cristal, la cual comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió la misteriosa mujer y enseguida, la figura de InuYasha apareció en el humo que salía de la bola de cristal.-Perfecto, ya se acercan, justo a tiempo-Dijo en una malévola sonrisa.

El lugar era tenebroso, el castillo y todo su alrededor estaba cubierto de una densa neblina negra, en ese lugar no se distinguía si era de noche o de día, mas bien, era como si la noche fuera eterna, pero lo más llamativo era que el ambiente no sólo estaba lleno de presencias y energías negativas, sino que también una extraña mezcla de olores se esparcía por todo el lugar, entre demonios y humanos, el olor era extraño y eso fue lo que llevo hasta ahí a aquel misterioso ser de cabello naranja, el cual era sostenido por un listón azul turquesa, aquel zorro de fuerte apariencia era uno de los demonios afectados por el olor.

-No se porque, pero en ese lugar se puede percibir el olor de InuYasha-Dijo aquel demonio zorro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía del bosque, al parecer eran pisadas.

-Es ahí-Dijo InuYasha al llegar al final del bosque, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaban solos.-Pero si eres...-Dijo algo sorprendido InuYasha; poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, cuando Kagome vio al imponente ser frente a ellos se quedó sin palabras, Miroku también se sorprendió y Sango solo sonrió.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Aron a Sally desconcertado.

-No se-También la chica estaba sorprendida.

-Hola muchachos, hace tanto sin verlos-Dijo el apuesto demonio zorro regalando una sonrisa, pero sin palabras, Kagome se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar parada frente a él y sin dudar, con sus manos inspeccionó el rostro del joven y le tocó el pecho para examinar sus ropas, era increíble, su musculatura, su rostro, el joven solo se sonrojó mientras Kagome comprobaba que ese imponente, poderoso y apuesto zorro demonio era...

-Shippo, haz crecido mucho-Dijo por fin Kagome con una mirada llena de nostalgia y alegría a la vez.

-Bueno si, un poco-Dijo apenado el demonio.

-Hola Shippo, es un gusto-Lo saludó InuYasha.

-Y que hacen ustedes aquí?-Preguntó el joven zorro y después de ver un semblante lleno de preocupación y coraje de sus amigos, procedieron a explicarle lo que pasaba.

-Así que eso paso, con razón siento el olor que despides cuando estas convertido en demonio por allá-Dijo Shippo.

-Pero eso no puede ser-Inquirió de inmediato Kagome.-Shippo, ella es humana, debería oler a mi a menos que...-Dijo mientras Shippo veía las transformaciones del rostro de Kagome a una llena de tristeza y extrema preocupación.-...a menos que esté transformada en un demonio-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maldita sea!-Dijo InuYasha casi en un grito.-Solo estamos perdiendo tiempo, vámonos ya!-Dijo.-Aron! Dame el colmillo de acero!-Le dio la orden a su hijo.

-Toma papá-Le dijo mientras se la lanzaba, además, el sabía que él era un aprendiz, mientras que su papá era mas que hábil con la espada, al momento de tenerla, InuYasha la sacó de la funda y la espada se transformo.-Muy Bien, vámonos ya!-Dijo y Kagome tomó su arco y flechas, Miroku sujetó fuerte su báculo y Sango su bumerang junto con Sally, quien sujetaba su katana, ya no debían perder tiempo.

En aquel castillo, una linda chica gritaba llena de dolor mientras estaba inconsciente sujetada del techo por una cuerda.

-Tranquila pequeña, solo necesito que liberes todo ese odio-Dijo sonriente la malvada mujer mientras que Isis no paraba de gritar de dolor, pero en su mente algo pasaba, al parecer, las hiervas que estaba aspirando le hicieron entrar en un especie de trance.

Dentro de Isis

-Que...que es.. esto-Dijo mientras ella entre abría sus ojos para así poder ver algunas escenas de su vida:

A la pequeña niña le llegó una pelota grande con la cual podía jugar, la pequeña de cabello blanco recogía la pelota con una gran sonrisa-Puedo jugar con ustedes?-Dijo al par de niñas dueñas de la pelota.-Yo no juego con fenómenos-Dijo una burlándose de Isis.-Eres rara-Dijo otra y las dos se fueron riéndose de la pequeña.

_-Bueno es que...-Algo trataba de decir la linda jovencita de escasos12 años, Isis estaba frente a un chico cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello.-Es que me gustas mucho Kevin-Dijo al fin la sonrojada chica de cabello blanco, pero..-Si, pero no puede haber nada, digo, sería raro-Fue la respuesta del chico y enseguida se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a una Isis con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Pero que son estos recuerdos, son muy dolorosos-Decía Isis quien estaba suspendida sin ropa alguna en el vacío espacio negro de su mente, solo ella brillaba.

El día era hermoso, la noche pasada había sido luna nueva y por lo general en la ciudad de Isis los días después eran bellísimos, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol calentaba de manera agradable, una linda jovencita estaba sentada en una banca en el parque mientras jugueteaba con una linda mariposa, pero las palabras de los demás sonaban a sus espaldas.-Oye Isis, porque no fuiste a la escuela ayer?-Dijo un muchacho en tono de burla.-Es verdad que te vuelves un monstruo cuando es luna nueva-Se burlaba la chica que acompañaba al joven.

Lágrimas de los ojos de Isis brotaron sin poder detenerlas mientras veía los recuerdos como una película de cine.

-pero papá! Me las puedo arreglar para que no lo noten-Decía suplicante Isis mientras sus lindas orejas de perro blancas combinaban con su cabello.-No vas a ir Isis y punto-Dijo un InuYasha humano cumpliendo su papel de padre.

-El no sabe-Dijo Isis sin poder detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su mente.-Ellos no saben lo que he sufrido-Decía mientras se abrazaba a si misma y caía de rodillas al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas, las lágrimas le robaba todas su energías.

-Ódialos...ódialos... ódialos-Se escuchaba como un eco la voz de una mujer.

-¿Odiarlos?-Decía Isis sin dejar de llorar.

-Te lastimaron, se rieron de ti, ódialos y demuéstrales...-Decía la voz mientras Isis escuchaba con atención.-demuéstrales que no eres ninguna boba, véngate y ódialos, más a tu padre..-Le seguía hablando mientras Isis agachaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza.-...tu papá cree que eres una bebe, no te deja ser, ódialo, ódialo, ódialo...-Decía la voz; en ese momento, en el exterior la infusión del caldero comenzó a hervir y a sacar más humo negro de su interior.

Fuera de Isis

-Perfecto, está cayendo-Dijo la mujer de negro.

La pelea era difícil, aquellos extraños seres era a la vista insignificantes, pero eran más poderosos y peligrosos que el peor de los demonios, o por lo menos, eso creían InuYasha y los demás, aquellos seres hechos de sombras sin ninguna figura en particular salían de todos lados, Sally no dejaba de pelear con su katana, InuYasha por más que agitaba el colmillo de acero, les hacía daño nulo, o escapaba o se fundían en el suelo o simplemente permitían que el viento cortante los traspasara sin causar daño alguno, las flechas de Kagome al parecer eran las más efectivas, pero aun así, era muy poca la ayuda, Aron peleaba con una katana que traía con él, Miroku hacía lo posible con su única arma: su báculo y por supuesto Sango y su hiraikotsu y el fuerte Shippo y su grandes poderes, pero los oponentes parecían no acabar y al contrario, parecían aumentar.

Por otra parte, el grito de dolor de Isis rompía el silencio de aquel misterioso castillo.

-Cálmate, ya pronto todo se arreglará-Decía en voz baja la mujer de negro mientras sostenía el falso fragmento.

Dentro de Isis

-Ódialos Isis-Seguía la voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica de cabello blanco, pero ahora era diferente, mientras ella estaba arrodillada llorando a mitad de la oscuridad, una mujer, la misma mujer misteriosa de kimono negro de acercaba, de ella era la voz.-No permitas que te traten así..-Le decía la mujer mientras se hincaba frente a Isis y con su mano levantaba el rostro mojado de la chica .-...además, ellos, tus padres, creen que tu...-Le hablaba al oído mientras la abrazaba.-...eres una carga por ser como eres-Dijo por fin la maligna mujer mientras tenía a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Una...carga?-Dijo Isis con una cara llena de incredulidad y miles de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y enseguida se separó de la mujer con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ódialos, no llores-Dijo la mujer insistente, Isis parecía un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma, pero las lágrimas dejaron de caer y agachó la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su fleco.

-Una carga-Dijo en un tono ligeramente más duro, cerró su puño con mucha fuerza y en ese momento una luna en cuarto creciente se dibujó en su frente.-Los odio-Dijo.

Fuera de Isis

-Ya es hora-Dijo la mujer de negro mientras estiraba su mano con el fragmento y lo dejaba caer en el caldero, la reacción que tuvo fue formidable, una gran luz negra envolvió a Isis.

Dentro de Isis

-LOS ODIO!-Grito la transformada chica.

Fuera de Isis

Los gritos habían cesado, pero una luna en cuarto creciente se dibujó en la frente dela chica y algunos colmillos salieron de su delicada boca y...entonces...despertó.

Una risa maligna se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero mas fuerte fue la energía maligna que envolvió todo aquel bosque y aquella sacerdotisa que caminaba hacia el lugar de los hechos se detuvo en seco, ya no pudo más.

-Es demasiado tarde-Fue lo único que pudo decir Kikiou.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

Capitulo 4. Un pasado oculto, un respiro de esperanza.

El cielo se tornaba más y más oscuro, era como si la oscuridad invadiera todo el lugar, mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, las sombras desaparecían una a una, esto desconcertó mucho a los guerreros.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque ya no están?-Dijo Kagome sin entender.

-Algo no está bien, esto no me pone tranquilo-Confesó InuYasha aún en guardia.

-mamá, papá, vean ahí-Gritó Sally mientras señalaba a un punto frente a ella.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-Dijo Miroku y todos vieron el tornado hecho de veneno y energía maligna que venía rodeado de extraños relámpagos.

-El ambiente huele a Náraku-Dijo InuYasha para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kagome sin dar crédito.

-¿Náraku?-Preguntó Shippo.

-Valla, aún huelo a mi amado Náraku-Dijo una voz diferente a alguna de los amigos.

-¿Quien eres tú?-Le preguntó InuYasha sin bajar la guardia y no solo él, todos estaban a la expectativa, todos siguiendo cada movimiento de la misteriosa mujer.

-Yo soy quien vengará la muerte de Náraku-Dijo la mujer de kimono negro.-Mi nombre es Kionuk y tu InuYasha, me las vas a pagar-Le reto la mujer.

-Pero de que hablas, que relación tenías con Náraku-Preguntó Miroku.

-Si claro, era normal de pensar que no lo supieras; yo vivía en un lugar del mundo distinto, al igual que el bandido Onigumo, yo solía ser la mejor ladrona de mis tierras, como una sombra me escabullía como una sombra entre la gente, de día y de noche, nadie me detenía, hasta que un día, me cansé de ser solo una ladrona, quería más, quería poder, así que viajé, fui por tierras nuevas, bajo la noche y el sol, bajo la lluvia y el calor, hasta que un día llegué a un lugar, a una casa en medio de un misterioso bosque, me habían contado de una bruja maligna y decidí ir a visitarla...

"Así que lo que quieres es poder"[Bruja]

"Si y no me interesa saber como o de donde, pero deseo poder, dominar todo lo que se ponga frente a mi, ganar al mas fuerte de los demonios"[Kionuk]

"jajajaja, pero niña, eres demasiado débil e ilusa, jamás podrás hacer lo que pides"[Bruja].

Pero la chica se molestó sobremanera y con una agilidad digna de los dioses lanzó unos cuchillos ninjas que alcanzaron a cortar el canoso cabello de la bruja y uno de los últimos iba directo a la anciana, pero en ese momento la bruja se percató de lo ocurrido y en el momento en que al parecer la daga había atravesado a la anciana, una misteriosa neblina cubrió la cabaña donde se encontraban.

"Ja!, creo que no es tan fuerte como me lo habían dicho"[Kionuk]

Pero en ese momento, una fuerte corriente de aire envolvió la cabaña y la misteriosa neblina se comprimió bruscamente hasta dibujar una figura a la mitad de la cabaña y al disiparse dio paso a la hermosa figura de una mujer de cabello largo lacio y negro, de hermosos ojos verdes y tez blanca como la leche, su hermoso kimono negro con morado adornaban de la mejor manera su perfecta figura y para sorpresa de la joven y hábil Kionuk, la antes anciana bruja sujetaba con su delicada mano la punta de la daga que había lanzado.

"Veo que no te vas a rendir así de fácil"[Bruja] dijo con una voz llena de misterio.

"Creo que te subestimé"[Kionuk] dando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Yo también te subestimé"[Bruja] dijo y lanzó de regreso la daga la cual recibió con su mano Kionuk sin problemas.

"Ahora dime, cómo voy a obtener lo que quiero"

"Perfecto, si estas segura de esto lo único que tienes que hacer es un ritual ceremonial, esta noche es luna nueva, es el momento perfecto"[Bruja]

Y la ceremonia se hizo, lo que ella no supo hasta después es que le había vendido su alma para convertirse en un demonio completo y si, sus poderes aumentaron tanto como los rayos de sol pero..

"Aunque tus poderes hayan aumentado sobremanera al convertirte en demonio, aun falta algo para completar tu misión"[Bruja]

"Perfecto, dime lo que sea, me siento totalmente capaz de cualquier cosa"[Kionuk]

"Hay un demonio, el mayor de los demonios, el cual tienes que ir y vencerlo, así es como tu vas a poder ser la demonio más poderosa ya que el único ser que te supera es Náraku"[Bruja]

"Náraku, así se llama?"[Kionuk]

"Si, ese demonio es muy peligroso, debes ser astuta, este es muy inteligente y es hasta posible que sepa que vas a ir a retarle, en verdad niña, ten cuidado"[Bruja]

"No es necesario que me digas eso, ya me voy, no soporto más las ganas de vencerlo"[Kionuk]

-Y enseguida salí en busca de Náraku, mandé a unas cuantas polillas y lagartijas a buscar su paradero y fueron mis emisarios de la oscuridad lo que me dijeron donde estaba, mis sombras me condujeron hasta el más grande de los demonios: Náraku.

"Muy bien"[Náraku] le hablaba a sus abejas venenosas y de entre los árboles una flecha negra lo atacó, pero el veneno que usó para protegerse la desvaneció enseguida.

"Sal de ahí...Kionuk"[Náraku]

"Así que ya me esperabas"[Kionuk]

"Si así es y me alegra que me acompañes"[Náraku]

"Yo no vengo a acompañarte, venga a matarte y a convertirme en la mayor de los demonios"[Kionuk]

Enseguida comenzó una serie de ataques que respondió Náraku de gran manera, en verdad le daba pelea, pero pronto se acabó, un mal hechizo fue fatal para Kionuk y el veneno de Náraku le pegó directamente lo que hizo que Kionuk cayera inconsciente. El tiempo pasó y Náraku cuidó de Kionuk mientras estaba inconsciente y cuando la joven demonio despertó Náraku la recibió con una mirada maligna, pero agradable para Kionuk.

-Pasamos un tiempo juntos, estuve a su lado cuando les ponía esas maravillosas trampas, en verdad, aquella bruja tenía razón, él era el mejor, después de que tomara poder con la perla, él me daría el poder que quería y pasaríamos juntos la eternidad, cuando su energía desapareció y la perla se destruyó, juré vengarlo, acabar con los que acabaron con mis sueños, y tú, InuYasha, me las vas a pagar junto con esa sacerdotisa-Dijo la mujer de negro aclarando su objetivo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya!-Dijo Sally mientras empuñaba su katana para atacarla, pero Kionuk simplemente levantó su mano y su energía maligna, mezclada con veneno salió disparado de su mano y le pegó directamente a Sally haciéndola volar lejos.

-¡Sally!-Gritó Aron y corrió a detenerla para que no cayera y se lastimara.

-Como te atreves-Lo reprochó Miroku.

-Sally-Le hablaba Sango mientras la recostaba junto con Aron.

-Eso es lo que pasa por apresurarse-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Me las vas a pagar Kionuk-Le retó InuYasha y enseguida salió corriendo.

-Calmado InuYasha-Dijo volteándole la cara para no verlo y con una mano en la cintura, levantó el dedo de la otra mano, del cual salió un maligno brillo que hizo efecto inmediato en InuYasha haciéndolo pararse en seco.

-No me puedo mover-Dijo InuYasha desconcertado.

-InuYasha!-Le gritó Kagome.

-InuYasha, Kagome, les tengo una sorpresa y me muero por mostrarlo-Dijo sonriendo y mirando sobre su hombro habló.-Isis-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Kagome no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y detrás de Kionuk, la misteriosa figura de una mujer envuelta en veneno y en una delicada neblina negra que permitía ver una figura maligna, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, sólo su cabello plateado brillaba en tanta maldad, una luna en cuarto creciente estaba dibujada en su frente y unas rayas como las de Sesshomaru adornaban su rostro y cuando levantó su rostro para dejar ver sus ojos, sólo se quedaron sin habla, ya no había rastro alguno de aquella linda chica confundida por lo que tenía que hacer, ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, rencor y sed de venganza, sus filosos colmillos y garras eran imponentes; Kagome no podía creer lo que veía, dejo caer su arco y calló de rodillas, sin poder creer, en cada respiración un poco de su alma se perdía y dolorosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Isis?-Preguntaba incrédula Sango.

-Fue el fragmento-Dijo con dificultad Sally.

-¿Que dices?-Le habló Sango.

-Un fragmento, pero ¿cómo?-Se sorprendió Miroku.

-No mientas, la perla fue destruida, así que eso no puede ser-Alegaba Shippo.

-Pues créelo joven Shippo-Le dijo Kionuk con una maligna sonrisa.

-No me importa como, pero aquí lo importante es que le hizo daño a Isis y no se lo perdonaré!-Gritó InuYasha lleno de coraje y enseguida salió corriendo para combatir con Kionuk, pero un ataque inesperado le interrumpió su camino, algo parecido a sus garras de acero, pero mucho más peligrosas, aunque InuYasha logró escapar, una ligera rasgada se dibujó en su mejilla izquierda, InuYasha caminó para atrás totalmente sorprendido por quien le había lastimado de esa manera: Isis realmente se veía temible, de sus afiladas garras escurría la sangre que había derramado su padre y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.- Isis! Quítate, mi pelea es con Kionuk-Le ordenaba InuYasha, pero Isis sólo se burló.

-Temo decirte que si quieres llegar a ella, tendrás que pasar por mi, padre-Dijo y luego se puso en posición de ataque retando a InuYasha, y este no sabía qué hacer.

-Esto será sumamente divertido- Se divertía Kionuk mientras veía aquel enfrentamiento, que más que nada, parecía una terrible pesadilla.

-HIRAIKOTSU-Se escuchó el grito de Sango mientras el gran bumerang se dirigía rápidamente a Kionuk, pero sin ningún problema, Kionuk solo levantó su mano y un ligero brillo salió de la misma, haciendo que el Hiraikotsu de Sango se detuviera en seco, suspendido en el aire y entonces, Kionuk, cerró su mano y enseguida el bumerang se partió a la mitad, Sango no lo podía creer, tan fácil había sido para ella, nunca antes su bumerang se había partido así, fue como si simplemente una hoja de papel se hubiera partido por la mitad.

-No puede ser, rompió el Hiraikotsu de Sango-El monje Miroku estaba atónito.

-Fuego Mágico-Quiso intentar Shippo, pero al igual que antes, nada conseguía llegar a tocas a la malvada mujer.

-Aún te falta mucho, joven zorro-Se burlaba Kionuk de Shippo.

-Maldición-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Vamos Sally-Se preparaba Aron.

-Si-Accedió a la propuesta de Aron y enseguida, Sally y Aron salieron al ataque totalmente decididos.

-Hay no me hagan reír, niños-Se burló Kionuk de los jóvenes, Kionuk acababa de una manera tan fácil con todos los demás, tenía dominada a Sally y detenido a Aron, por otro lado, Miroku protegía a Sango de los poderes de la malvada mujer, y todos peleaban con fuerza y decisión, aún cuando Kionuk los tenía dominados, pero había alguien que no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cara, alguien que estaba totalmente destrozada y fuera de si, ella sólo podía llorar mientras estaba en el suelo, ella no podía creer lo que pasaba, dos de las personas que más amaba se debatían en un duelo a muerte frente a sus ojos.

-Ahora si papá, me pagarás todo lo que me haz hecho-Lo retaba la feroz chica.

-Pero Isis...-InuYasha no quería pelear con ella, después de todo era su hija y la quería; pero lo que InuYasha ni Kagome sabían, es que no todo estaba perdido, en medio de la densa oscuridad que ahora había dentro de ella, aún brillaba algo, una esfera de luz en la cual se encontraba la verdadera Isis, la chica linda que todos conocían, ahora lloraba sola en medio de la temible oscuridad.

-Bien InuYasha, tu hora ha llegado-Le avisó la hipnotizada Isis a su antiguo padre y ahora su rival.

-Por favor Isis, recapacita, No te quiero lastimar-Le rogaba InuYasha, pero no hubo respuesta, solo se dibujó una sonrisa de burla en el rostro de la chica y enseguida se lanzó al ataque, InuYasha sólo dio un ágil salto hacia atrás para escapar del ataque de su hija y no lastimarla, pero en el momento en que Isis iba a tener contacto con InuYasha, algo obstruyó su camino, una gran luz iluminó el espacio que había entre ellos dos y entonces Isis retrocedió.

-"Una flecha purificadora"-Pensó Isis al ver lo que había dentro de la luz, pero esta luz tuvo efecto dentro de Isis, aquella chica en aquella burbuja de luz, parecía recapacitar.

-Isis detente-Le habló Kagome después de reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y la chica la miró desafiante.-Isis, hija, por favor, ya no pelees con tu papá-Le pedía con sus tristes ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-Madre, no te metas, no quieres salir lastimada-Le dijo Isis sin mirarla.

-Pero Isis...-Le hablaba.

-DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS-Le gritó volteándola a ver con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

-Hija-Fue lo que pudo decir mientras que algunas lágrimas se divisaban en sus tristes ojos.

-_Mamá_-Se escuchó en la cabeza de Isis, al parecer, este suceso había hecho despertar a la Isis interna u este choque hizo que la Isis malvada pusiera sus ojos desorbitados y se detuvo en seco y el desequilibrio en su cabeza hizo que la chica cayera al suelo.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo Isis mientras yacía en el suelo teniendo un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza mientras que cada minuto que pasaba las fuerzas se le iban.

-ISIS-Gritó Kagome y salió corriendo en su ayuda.-Hija-Le hablaba a Isis mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura, la tomó de los hombros mientras la joven madre lloraba, para sostenerla, la chica estaba con la cabeza baja, era como si estuviera inconsciente.

-Kagome, ten cuidado-Le advirtió InuYasha.

-InuYasha! Por Dios! Es tu hija!-Le reclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos y esto desconcertó a InuYasha, nunca había visto a Kagome así, nunca; Kagome se sentó en el suelo y abrazó con cariño a su linda hija.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, aquí estoy y nunca te voy a dejar-Le decía Kagome mientras abrazaba con firmeza y extremo cariño a su joven hija, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna; al parecer, aunque la Isis de carne y hueso no respondía, la Isis que aún brillaba dentro de la cabeza de la chica respondió al llamado de su madre.

-Mamá-Dijo Isis, parecía ser que la verdadera Isis que estaba atrapada en medio de la oscuridad tomaba fuerza poco a poco.

-Isis!, volviste!-Dijo la madre llena de ilusión mientras tomaba el rostro de la oven chica aún inconsciente.

-_Mamá, tengo miedo, no quiero lastimar a nadie_-Hablaba la Isis atrapada

-No te preocupes mi niña, pero dime, porque lo hiciste-Dijo Kagome.

-_Es que no es justo como me tratan por ser diferente...además..._-Hablaba la chica desde el centro del corazón.-Es triste ver como mi propio padre sólo me molesta y no me comprende-Dijo la inconsciente Isis de carne y hueso, pero aún estando dormida la chica no dejaba de llorar.

-Eso no es verdad Isis-Se escuchó la voz de un padre temeroso; Kagome se sorprendió, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a InuYasha hablar así, InuYasha se hincó a espaldas de Isis y sin titubear la abrazó por detrás.-Yo lo único que quiero es que estés bien hija-Le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba.

En el interior de Isis, donde una pequeña esfera brillaba entre tanta oscuridad, mientras la Isis verdadera estaba flotando abrazando sus piernas mientras tenía un acara llena de dolor y miedo, una luz más apareció detrás de ella para alumbrar más esa oscuridad.

-Vez linda, no estás sola-Dijo Kagome sosteniendo el rostro de su hija mientras InuYasha la abrazaba; y en el interior de Isis, otra luz más apareció frente a la temerosa Isis.

-_Mamá.._-Dijo la chica mientras levantaba su cabeza llena de sorpresa, pero también de tranquilidad al ver que la luz frente a ella era su madre, y su madre le regaló una dulce sonrisa.-_Papá_-Dijo al mirar por su hombro y ver que la otra luz era su padre y este también le sonrió; ahora, ya no se sentía sola, ya no tenía frío y ya no le temía a la oscuridad, porque ya no había oscuridad y entonces sonriente, la antes temerosa chica se levantó y entonces todo brilló; Kagome e InuYasha abrazaban juntos a su linda hija, era un hermoso cuadro familiar.

-Perdóname Isis-Dijo finalmente InuYasha al oído de Isis y en el antes inerte rostro de Isis, ahora se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Ma..má, pa..pá-Dijo por fin Isis mientras despertaba poco a poco.

-Hija! Volviste!-Dijo llena de alegría Kagome mientras sostenía el cálido rostro de su hija y le regalaba una linda sonrisa, la cual fue compartida por InuYasha y contestada por su hija: Isis.

-¡¿Que?-Kionuk no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso había perdido el control de todo?, no, no era posible.

En el interior de Isis, donde antes había pura oscuridad y ahora solo había luz y calor, se escuchó una voz.

-_Mentira-_Dijo la voz.

-_Qué?_-Contestó Isis y enseguida, envuelta en tinieblas, una mujer de negro se acercaba a ellos.

-_Que no te das cuenta de que no es verdad lo que dicen?_-Dijo Kionuk.

-_No es verdad?_-No lo podía creer.

_-Ellos te dicen eso para que lo creas, pero después será igual, estarás sola_-Le decía Kionuk e Isis lo escuchaba con atención y poco apoco la oscuridad volvió a hacerse presente.

-_Mamá!_-Le gritó Isis cuando vio que su luz desaparecía poco a poco mientras la imagen de su madre se perdía en el fondo de toda la oscuridad.-_papá?-_Le habló, pero cuando vio por su hombro, su padre tenía un semblante un poco extraño, el fleco le tapaba sus ojos.-_papá, que pasa?_-Preguntaba preocupada la chica pero enseguida, el antes amoroso padre, ahora era un peligroso demonio.-_Papá! Que te pasa!_-Insistía la chica llena de miedo, pero la única respuesta que recibió de su padre fue un ataque con sus garras de acero.-_Papá! Que haces?_-Decía mientras trataba de esquivar el ataque, pero no funcionó, las lindas ropas blancas que traía la chica se desgarraron, haciendo que entrara en inmenso miedo y volvió a abrazar sus piernas mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la oscuridad volvió a gobernar, siendo la única luz ella misma, mientras tanto, la Isis de carne y huesos se tomaba la cabeza mientras mostraba un semblante lleno de dolor.

-¿Que pasa hija?-Le hablaba Kagome sin entender que pasaba, pero en el momento en que Kagome tomó el brazo de Isis, la chica reaccionó violentamente lanzando un peligroso y firme zarpazo, el cual, si InuYasha no la hubiera detenido y si Kagome no hubiera actuado de inmediato, la chica hubiera lastimado profundamente a su madre, preocupada, una sacerdotisa observaba, desde la punta de un barranco, todas las dificultades que sucedían.

-Isis-Dijo Kagome mientras se tapaba la rajada que su hija había dibujado en su mejilla derecha, InuYasha mientras tanto, sostenía a Isis con fuerza, pero la chica reaccionó rápida y violentamente, ya que con gran agilidad se volteó y le tiró un zarpazo , el cual no fue efectivo porque InuYasha lo esquivó de inmediato, mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku se reponían poco a poco de la paliza que tuvieron.

-Que te pasa Isis!-Le habló InuYasha, pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de su hija, Aron y Sally, eran los que estaban más a salvo.-Isis! Que te pasa!-Gritó InuYasha lleno de desesperación; mientras desde la punta de otro risco, Un demonio de cabello blanco acompañado por una linda humana presenciaban el trágico momento.

-BASTA-Gritó por fin Isis, quien tenía una vez más ese semblante demoníaco y Kionuk sonreía llena de entusiasmo, no todo estaba todo perdido para ella.-Estoy harta de que me engañen una y otra vez-Dijo muy molesta Isis y enseguida salió corriendo, pero sin antes decir.-Esto es suficiente, ahora voy a vengarme de quienes me lastimaron, no me molesten!-Dijo y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque.

-Espera!-Le trató de detener InuYasha, pero Kionuk no lo permitió ya que al extender su mano, una barrera de fuego se creó frente a InuYasha.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado, primero acabas conmigo-Le retó Kionuk.

-Pues eso haré Kionuk-Dijo y enseguida desenvainó su colmillo de acero y ella preparó su primer ataque, sin embargo, mientras todos veían el enfrentamiento, el joven zorro mágico siguió sin titubear a la chica.

-Mi señor, no podríamos ayudarlos?-Preguntó la linda Lin quien veía todo el cuadro desde un risco cercano.

-Eso no nos corresponde Lin-Le contestó sin expresión alguna Sesshomaru, pero discretamente miró de reojo al risco vecino, logrando ver la silueta de una sacerdotisa que agarraba su arco, esperando el momento de entrar en acción, Kikiou seguía con cuidado cada movimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una nueva generación, una nueva aventura**

Capitulo 5. Recuerdos olvidados, la luz del cambio.

La oscuridad del bosque era inmensa, fuertes energías malignas se sentían por todo el ambiente, sin embargo, la energía demoníaca de una joven demonio era la más poderosa de todas, hasta los espíritus más poderosos y malignos del bosque escapaban de ella, la linda demonio corría con fuerza y decisión entre los árboles y con un ágil salto, llegó a la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de un pozo de madera, Isis estaba feliz, ya había llegado a su destino sin ningún problema.

La lucha era muy dura y peligrosa, quizá tan peligrosa como la de Náraku, esta mujer era verdaderamente poderosa, mientras InuYasha y ase notaba cansado y sus ropas revelaban cada uno de los ataques que había recibido, Kionuk sólo tenía como prueba de la ardua batalla, algunas rajadas en su kimono, pero no estaba cansada o con alguna herida, a diferencia de InuYasha.

-A mi no me vencerás tan fácilmente-Se burlaba de InuYasha.-DRAGÓN NEGRO!-Gritó y una terrible atmósfera rodeó a Kionuk y con su mano apuntó a InuYasha directamente, pero aunque InuYasha se protegió con el colmillo de acero, el poder de ella era inmenso mientras que el suyo ya era casi nulo y entonces, el ataque, le dio de lleno.

-AAHH!-Se oyó el grito de un ser híbrido lleno de dolor.

-INUYASHA!-Gritó Kagome para darle un poco de fuerza mientras que lo único que sostenía al hanyou era su espada y su rodilla izquierda, ahora su rostro sangraba y sus ojos mostraban dolor, angustia, desesperación y cansancio.

-Papá!-Exclamó Aron preocupado por su padre, él también estaba herido, pero con fuerza, por ello decidió ayudar s u padre, pero se sorprendió cuando su padre estiró su brazo para que su hijo no se acercara.

-No vengas, esta es mi batalla-Dijo InuYasha y Aron entendió.

-Que risa me da-Se burló Kionuk.

-Basta ya!-Dijo Kagome para si y entonces se puso en posición para atacar.

-Tu te vas a morir InuYasha y así vengaré la muerte de mi amado Náraku!-Dijo mientras preparaba su mejor ataque, el ataque que acabaría, seguro, con la vida de InuYasha, en verdad, él moriría, su muerte parecía estar escrita, pero...-Que demonios..-Dijo Kionuk mientras su energía se desvanecía porque fue purificada, Kionuk había sido atacada por la espalda, una flecha sagrada la había atravesado.-"Una flecha sagrada"-Pensó Kionuk cuando vio por su hombro, entonces sintió como poco a poco su energía se agotaba en cada segundo, cayó al suelo, su alma era pura maldad y ahora estaba siendo purificada.-No puede ser-Pensaba para si, sólo sus manos la sostenían e InuYasha estaba sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

-INUYASHA-Le gritó Kagome a modo de orden.

-Si, ya lo se Kagome-Dijo él mientras reuniendo toda su fuerza se puso de pie y preparó su colmillo de acero.-VIENTO!...CORTANTE!-Y el poderoso viento se dirigió a la mujer de negro, ahora indefensa, y enseguida, Kagome disparó otra flecha sagrada y los dos poderes se unieron formando el proyectil de luz más grande vista nunca, se dirigía a Kionuk y ella entendía lo que sucedería, ya no tenía fuerza alguna, su alma había estado purificándose con la antigua flecha y sólo le quedó cerrar los ojos y recibir directamente el ataque de sus contrincantes.

-Mi amado Náraku, perdóname-Dijo en su agonía con inmensas lágrimas en los ojos y llena de resignación, la luz la rodeó y con un suspiro desapareció.

Parecía ser que ya todo estaba bien, todo se arregló, los cielos se despejaron dejando ver el atardecer, las primeras estrellas del firmamento comenzaban a aparecer y las densas nubes negras se difuminaban en el lindo cielo nocturno, alegres y descansados, Lin, Sesshomaru y Kikiou vieron que todo se arreglaba por fin; ya no tenían nada quehacer ahí, así que cada uno por su lado se introdujeron en el bosque y se perdieron en las sombras de los árboles.

-Lo lograron-Dijo feliz Sally.

-Si, mis papás son muy fuertes-Dijo con orgullo Aron.

-Sin embargo, no podemos cantar victoria aún-Dijo Miroku.

-Es verdad, aún falta Isis-Apoyó Kagome.

-Vamos a ver, tal vez el hechizo se perdió junto con Kionuk-Dijo Sango.

-Si, vallamos a ver-Dijo forme InuYasha y entonces salieron a su búsqueda.

Aunque la batalla de InuYasha había terminado, había una que empezaba, en aquel pozo mágico que unía los tiempos, un linda demonio era detenida por un fuerte zorro mágico.

-No te interpongas, quítate de mi camino!-Le ordenaba la endemoniada Isis.

-Por favor Isis!, recobra la razón, no pasarás al pozo si no recapacitas-Decía Shippo mientras estaba parado entre Isis y el pozo mágico.

-Eres un zorrito muy gracioso-Se burló Isis y enseguida preparó sus garras y con agilidad pasó a través de Shippo dándole peligrosas heridas al zorro y sin ningún problema, Isis llegó al pozo mientras que Shippo cayó de rodillas al suelo deteniendo la hemorragia en su estómago..Mejor no te muevas Shippo, te inyecté un veneno muy fuerte y no te vas a poder mover-Le advirtió burlonamente Isis y enseguida saltó al pozo; pronto unos pasos se escucharon entre los árboles.

-Shippo!-Dijo Kagome horrorizada por el estado de su amigo.

-Kagome, Isis ya se fue a tu época y está mal, ella está mal-Dijo preocupado Shippo.

-Eso quiere decir que aún no se recupera-Dijo molesto InuYasha.-Kagome, es hoy el baile de su escuela?-Preguntó al instante.

-Sí, es hoy-Dijo ella.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder-Dijo InuYasha y Kagome entendió lo que quería decir.

Era de noche, había lindas estrellas, las pocas que se veían, la noche era totalmente oscura, no había luna, una escuela de preparatoria estaba de fiesta, la música y las luces llegaban hasta la calle, todos estaban contentos y bailaban dentro del salón, todos excepto uno, Hakuba estaba fuera, en las escaleras de entrada contemplando el cielo, esperando a alguien.

-Creo que te quedaste esperando a esa niña-Le dijo una linda jovencita burlándose de Hakuba.

-Ella vendrá-Le contestó molesto.

-Hay Hakuba, que iluso eres, acaso no has visto el cielo?-Le dijo.

-Que?-Le contestó volteándole a ver molesto.

-Hoy es luna nueva-Dijo señalándole el cielo y Hakuba se sorprendió un poco y la desilusión empezaba a invadir su interior, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que eran observados entre la oscuridad de las ramas de un árbol, Isis seguía cada movimiento de los chicos y cuando vio el mejor momento se levantó y se paró con cuidado en la rama.

-Perfecto, ahora si me las van a pagan-Dijo sonriente y entonces su mano brilló.

-InuYasha! Corre-Le dijo Kagome mientras viajaba en la espalda de su amado esposo.

-No me presiones Kagome-Le dijo firmemente a Kagome mientras ágilmente saltaba de techo en techo.

Isis dibujaba con su mano brillante la imagen de un arco y enseguida un arco de luz apareció frente a ella, se puso en posición y de su otra mano salió una flecha de luz negra y se preparaba para disparar, pero Hakuba se percató de un pequeño brillo que provenía de un árbol próximo y enseguida, una flecha salió disparada de tal árbol y llegó al suelo, frente a Hakuba.

-Isis, no!-Dijo, ya que un extraño presentimiento lo hizo pensar que era ella, pero no le dio tiempo de nada ya que la flecha tuvo reacción e hizo explosión, la luz irradiada se vio por todos lados.

-InuYasha!-Dijo Kagome muy preocupada.

-Ya vi-Le contestó y aumentó la velocidad, ya estaban cerca del lugar de los hechos.

El humo era muy denso y penetrante, Hakuba tosía por el fuerte olor y por el denso humo.-Isis-Dijo entre tos y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio una figura que se dibujaba entre el espeso humo y cuando Hakuba pudo abrir los ojos vio quien era.-Isis eres tu, dime, que te pasa?-Le preguntó desconcertado por verla así, pero sólo recibió una mirada llena de maldad por parte de Isis.-Isis..que te pasa?-Ahora Luis estaba preocupado.

En ese momento, InuYasha y Kagome habían llegado, estaban parados en la rama de un gran árbol.

-Por que?-Decía Kagome llena de preocupación llevándose sus manos al pecho.-Por que no ha vuelto a la normalidad?-Se preguntaba.

-No se, pero esto puede ser peligroso-Dijo InuYasha, cuando es eso, un ligero brillo emanó del pecho de Kagome.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó InuYasha volteando a ver a Kagome como sostenía algo entre sus manos, algo que brillaba, Kagome sin decir nada, extendió sus manos para revelarle a InuYasha el objeto que brillaba, era aquel dije partido a la mitad, la mitad del Yin-Yan, el pequeño objeto se elevó sobre las manos de Kagome y el brillo se intensificó hasta el grado de cegarlos y entonces, extrañas escenas aparecieron en la cabeza de Kagome e InuYasha.

Flash Back

Era de tarde en la casa de los Higurashi, pequeños niños jugaban con la linda hija de los dueños, aquella casita hecha de madera que estaba para rendir honor a un antiguo pozo había sido ocupado por una linda niña de cabello negro sostenido por un lindo listón.

-Ellos no me van a encontrar aquí-Dijo sonriente la pequeña que estaba escondida dentro del pozo, pero algo llamó su atención, comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños fuera del lugar que había escogido para escondite.-¿ Que pasa ahí afuera?-Dijo y enseguida comenzó a escalar para salir de su escondite y cuando vio por fuera, la chiquilla se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio lo que había, la casita de madera ya no estaba, los edificios ya no estaba ahí y los ruidos de autos y de gente hablando habían desaparecido, en su lugar, habían grandes y lindo árboles, ya no había cemento, ahora sólo pasto adornado por lindas flores, el cielo estaba azul y lleno de pureza, no con contaminación, la pequeña estaba sorprendida ante tal belleza, pero extrañada, porque ya no estaba en su casa, ahora... ¿donde estaba? Era lo único que pensaba, pero algo la distrajo, una pelota rodó hasta sus pies, acaso habrán mas niños? Se preguntó al ver la pelota.

-Hola!, me das la pelota?-Dijo un niño que había corrido por su objeto de juego y la niña lo miró extrañada, era un niño con apariencia muy diferente a la de ella, en especial por esas orejas extrañas, ¿orejas de perro? Se preguntó, la chiquilla no dudó más y se acercó a tocarlas con curiosidad.

-Oye!, déjame niña!-Le repeló el niño quitando sus manos de sus orejas.

-Lo siento-Dijo sonriente la niña.-Es que son lindas tus orejas-Le dijo alegre.-Pero oye, ¿con quién estabas jugando?-Le preguntó.

-Que te importa-Le contestó con altanería mientras giraba su cara y cruzaba sus brazos, lo que hizo que las mangas de su yukata se subieran y revelaran una herida, la cual vio la niña, sin dudarlo, la pequeña tomó el brazo herido y lo miró.

-Estas herido-Le dijo con un rostro lleno de preocupación, el pequeño de cabello blanco estaba sorprendido, al parecer no le tenía miedo, la pequeña se quitó el listón de su cabello.

-Con esto ya no te va a sangrar-Dijo mientras le amarraba el pedacito de tela en su brazo.

-Gracias-Fue lo que dijo el sorprendido niño.

-De nada-dijo sonriente la pequeña.-Soy Kagome-Se presentó la niña mientras el pequeño observaba su brazo y la miró, encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de la pequeña.

-yo soy InuYasha-Dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Bueno InuYasha-Dijo Kagome mientras se agachaba a recoger la pelota.-Que tal si jugamos con la pelota-Le dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa.

-Si, vamos-Le respondió con gran entusiasmo y alegría, y los dos pequeños corrieron juntos a jugar con su pelota.

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña Kagome viajaba a visitar a InuYasha casi todos los días, pero el día que todo pequeño tiene que pasar había llegado; era de tarde y había mucho sol, Kagome caminaba por la calle con su madre, habían vuelto de una plática con la directora de un kinder garden para la pequeña, la linda niña iba con su lindo uniforme, con un jumper a cuadros color azul marino.

-Mira hija-Le habló su madre mientras se detenían frente a una escuela.-Esa es tu escuela y toda tu atención ahora se debe de centrar ahí, mi pequeña-Le explicó su madre con entusiasmo.

-"Es verdad"-Pensó Kagome, ella entendía que esas palabras traspasaban los pensamientos de su madre.

Del otro lado del pozo, el pequeño InuYasha estaba muy feliz, por fin tenía una amiga de verdad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscar algo para regalarle en forma de agradecimiento, esperaba el pequeño fuera del pozo y entonces el pozo brilló, su amiga había llegado.

Aún con el uniforme puesto, la pequeña corría con InuYasha esquivando los árboles, InuYasha la seguía para atraparla, hasta que pudo tomar su brazo y los dos cayeron al fresco pasto riendo con inocencia y alegría, enseguida, InuYasha levantó su mano frente a Kagome mientras sostenía una linda florcilla blanca de campo y ella contenta la tomó.

-InuYasha, es muy linda, gracias-Le dijo mientras contemplaba la linda flor.

-Kagome, eres mi mejor amiga, nunca conocí a alguien como tu, gracias por todo-Le dijo con total e inocente sinceridad y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y seremos amigos por siempre-Le dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-"InuYasha"-Pensó la chica mientras regalaba una mirada llena de ternura.-Tengo algo que decirte-Dijo la pequeña y se levantaron, la pequeña Kagome lo encaminó al pozo sagrado y frente a el se detuvieron un momento.

-InuYasha-Dijo la niña tomando las manos del hanyou.-Tengo que decirte algo importante-Le declaró al pequeña algo triste, tristeza que transmitió al pequeño.-Mira, voy a entrar a la escuela y pues.. tengo que dejar de venir aquí contigo-Le dijo muy triste la chiquilla.

-Pero por que Kagome?-El pequeño parecía no entender nada.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo, yo regresaré, te lo prometo-Le dijo rápidamente la pequeña niña.

-¿Es enserio?-Preguntó dudoso InuYasha.

-Si, InuYasha, mira esto-Decía mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo.-Mira esto-Dijo mientras extendía sus manos para mostrarle un dige en forma de Yin-Yan.

-Que es eso?-Preguntó el pequeño niño.

-Esto es mi promesa-Dijo mientras el dige se partía a la mitad, cada uno con un pequeño lazo.-En este dige está una parte de mi que va a estar siempre contigo-Le explicaba mientras le colgaba la parte negra del dige.-Si nos vemos en un futuro-Le decía mientras se ponía el suyo, la parte blanca.-Al juntar el dige, salvaremos lo que en ese momento amemos-Le dijo sonriente y su tierna sonrisa fue contestada por una sonrisa de igual magnitud por InuYasha.

"Salvar lo que más amamos"

Y las escenas desaparecieron habían vuelto a la actualidad.

-Que fue eso?-Preguntó InuYasha sin saber que pasaba.

-Creo que la forma de cómo salvar a nuestra hija-Dijo Kagome entendiendo las visiones.

-Isis, detente por favor, no dañes a nadie-Le trataba de hacer caer en razón a Isis, Hakuba parecía desesperado.

-Hakuba, no te metas, me voy a vengar de todos lo que me hicieron daño-Le decía con fiereza.

-Pero no tiene que ser así!-Le hablaba Hakuba molesto.

-No me digas-Se burlaba Isis y preparó su mano para atacar, un zarpazo fue lo que lanzó, Luis lo esquivó, pero lo lastimó, su mejilla sangraba e Isis sonreía; al mismo tiempo, Kagome e InuYasha juntaron sus partes del dige.

-¿Crees que esto funcione Kagome?-InuYasha estaba incrédulo.

-Estoy segura que si-Daba ánimos la joven madre, juntaron le dige y este comenzó a brillar de una manera muy fuerte y pura y en ese momento, la joven Isis se detuvo en seco, pues un choque sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos se perdieron y como si su fuerza hubiera sido absorbida totalmente, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Isis-Gritó Hakuba y salió corriendo para detener a la chica.-Isis! Reacciona!-Le hablaba mientras sostenía Isis por los hombros.-Isis, por favor, vuelve a ser tu-Le decía mientras abrazaba a la chica desmayada.

-Isis, por favor, purifica tu alma-Decía Kagome mientras junto a InuYasha le daban poder al dige y cuando hubo obtenido suficiente poder, el dige se elevó y se encaminó con rumbo a Isis, Hakuba sostenía a Isis cuando el dige se detuvo en el pecho de la chica y brilló más que nunca, Isis se elevó en el aire mientras brillaba junto al dige que penetraba su pecho...

Era de noche y caía la lluvia, sólo la perdida luz de una lámpara de calle alumbraba por la ventana de un oscuro cuarto, era luna nueva y una joven adolescente lloraba a profundidad junto con las gotas del cielo, a través de su puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta, la figura de una persona de cabellos largos y negros se asomaba, el hombre preocupado veía a su linda hija llorar, el joven padre de acercó cauteloso a su hija con orejas de perro.

-¿Que te pasa hija?-Le preguntó InuYasha mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Que, qué me pasa? Papá-Le hablaba la chica con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Crees que es fácil tener que faltar a las fiestas y eventos nocturnos de mi escuela, ya que me molestan mucho?-Le decía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, InuYasha no se esperaba estas palabras.-Ningún chico se me acerca, no tengo amigas, es difícil tener 14 años y no poder ser parte de ellos y...-Decía con la voz cortada, pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por su padre, InuYasha la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hacia él, la abrazó de la manera más dulce,.

Este recuerdo hizo que la Isis que brillaba en el corazón en una bola de luz despertara de su trance.-_Que son estos recuerdos?_-Se preguntaba la joven, pero los recuerdos sobre esa noche siguieron.

-Perdóname hija mía-Le decía InuYasha mientras la abrazaba.-Mi pequeña, se que es por mi culpa, yo no quiero que sufras mi amor, perdón-Hablaba InuYasha y enseguida Isis se separó de su padre y le tomó el rostro.

-No papá, no te pongas así, tu lo hiciste para salvar a mamá y te lo agradezco, además... se que un día voy a encontrar a un chico que me va a querer como soy-Dijo sonriente.-Y tendré amigos-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-_El chico que me quiera como soy?_-Se dijo la brillante Isis.

-Isis-Escuchó su nombre y vio perfectamente la imagen de Hakuba sonriéndole, también vio a Miroku, Sango, Aron y a Sally y como si recargaran su cuerpo con energía, se levantó, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Sesshomaru, a Lin, a Kikiou y a Shippo y la linda chica sonrió, de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más, giró y se sorprendió al ver quienes eran, eran sus padres, Kagome e InuYasha estaba ahí, viéndola con ternura, como esperando a que volviera, a que regresara a casa.

-_Mamá, papá-_Dijo con algo de tristeza ya que sentía que les habían fallado.

-_Ven hija, ven con nosotros-_Dijo InuYasha mientras le estiraba su brazo a ella.

-_Si, vamos mi pequeña_-Le dijo Kagome estirándole su brazo.

-_Es hora de ir a casa_-Le dijeron al final y la pequeña sonrió.

-_Si_-Fue lo que dijo y enseguida se dirigió a los brazos de sus padres y la luz brilló tanto como un hermoso sol; enseguida, Isis abrió los ojos, recobró la conciencia, esta vez, la luna y las rayas que adornaban su cara habían desaparecido y ella descansaba en los brazos de Hakuba.

-Isis, volviste-Dijo sonriente el joven chico.

-Hakuba...-Le habló Isis y él le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.- Hakuba dime si lastime a alguien-Le preguntó preocupada la chica.

-No, a nadie-Le dijo para darle tranquilidad a la linda chica.

-Como no-Dijo Isis mientras le tocaba con delicadeza las heridas sangrantes que ahora estaban dibujadas en la mejilla izquierda de Hakuba.- Mírate nada más, te lastimé muy feo, perdón-Le decía Isis con un tono lleno de tristeza y preocupación.

-Eso no importa, lo que me importa es que ya volviste a la normalidad-Le dijo Hakuba para tranquilidad de Isis.

-Hakuba, tengo algo que decirte sobre mi-Dijo Isis mientras, ya con fuerzas recuperadas, se sentaba frente a Hakuba y ligeramente lejos.-Bueno, se que va a ser difícil de creer, pero yo... bueno, mi padre.. no es de esta época, y pues yo...-Hablaba Isis con la mirada baja y con un poco de miedo por tener que hablar de eso con él, pero cuando ella iba a continuar hablando, una voz la interrumpió.

-Eres una mujer mitad bestia como en la época antigua, no?-Dijo Hakuba para sorpresa de Isis.

-Cómo lo supiste?-Isis estaba muy sorprendida.

-Mi abuela me contó que hace como 500 años, existían unos seres mitad humano y mitad bestia, seres híbridos que, generalmente en luna nueva, cambiaban su apariencia; también me platicó que existen ciertos vórtices, como túneles que conectaban los tiempos paralelos, como ese y este-Dijo con ligera alegría.

-Y.. ¿no te importa que sea un ser híbrido?-Preguntó temerosa la chica.

-Para nada-Dijo Hakuba mientras la tomaba de las manos.-Al contrario, se me hace muy interesante-Le dijo sonriente a la chica de orejas de perro.-De hecho, siempre dije que daría todo por conocer esa época-Dijo muy sonriente.-y que mejor que relacionarme con alguien así-Dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hakuba-Dijo tiernamente Isis sonrojándose por esas palabras.-Muchas gracias-Dijo regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Isis-Interrumpió la voz de una mujer la agradable charla de los jóvenes, Isis volteó algo preocupada ya que ella sabía de quienes se trataban.

-Mamá, papá-Los llamó, y enseguida se levantó y salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre.-Mamá, te extrañé mucho, perdóname por favor-Decía con algo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho hija-Le decía mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.-Y por lo demás, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás bien-Le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco y le tomaba las manos regalándole una linda sonrisa, sonrisa que Isis tuvo que contestar, pero había algo más que tenía que arreglar la joven, miró de reojo el objetivo, la persona con la que tenía que intercambiar importantes palabras ahí estaba, así que antes de que su culpa ante él creciera, caminó con rumbo a ese hombre de cabello largo y color negro, vestido con extrañas ropas color rojo y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, la chica se detuvo.

-Papá, perdón por portarme así contigo-Dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada mientras que la respuesta de InuYasha fue totalmente inesperada, levantó sus brazos a la altura de los hombros de su linda hija y la tomó en sus brazos, la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, Isis se sorprendió mucho y el sentir el calor paterno en su cuerpo de esa manera sólo hizo que algunas lágrimas de emoción aparecieran en sus ojos.

-Mi pequeña, perdóname por favor, yo fui quien se portó de una manera muy inconsciente contigo, pero quiero decirte que yo te comprendo y se lo que sientes y de ahora en adelante, si tu así lo quieres, iremos a vivir a la época antigua, que es un lugar mucho más fácil donde vivir para seres como nosotros ya que es más normal ver a seres así, como nosotros-Dijo InuYasha tratando de que sus palabras fueras dulces y delicadas, Isis entendía que lo único que trataba de hacer era buscarle un lugar donde estuviera bien.

-No papá..-Dijo Isis mientras se alejaba un poco de InuYasha y le regalaba una linda sonrisa.- Ya no es necesario-Dijo la chica para sorpresa de InuYasha.-Porque me he dado cuenta de que hay gente que me quiere y me protege-Dijo la chica con notable tranquilidad e InuYasha se sorprendió por ese hecho.-Además...-Dijo Isis mientras caminaba para atrás y tomaba la mano de un chico que estaba ahí presente.-...Mamá, papá, él es Hakuba-Dijo para presentar al chico.-Él es el chico que me quiere como soy- mientras regalaba una linda sonrisa y los dos dejaban mostrar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Kagome e InuYasha intercambiaron miradas llenas de sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces, InuYasha caminó y se detuvo frente al muchacho, los dos intercambiaron miradas, Hakuba de preocupación, pero InuYasha llena de frialdad, él examinaba al chico, era como si en sus ojos pudiera ver quien era en verdad, Kagome e Isis, que estaban juntas, miraban atentas el cuadro, ¿qué haría InuYasha? Se preocupaban, porque algo que Kagome tenía que aceptar era el hecho de que su esposo era bastante celoso, pero pronto la tensión desapareció, porque los dos se estrecharon la mano, en señal de aprobación por parte de InuYasha, fue como si en silencio hubieran pactado las reglas y para sellar el contrato, se regalaron una sonrisa, Kagome e Isis sólo pudieron sonreír.

-Que habrá pasado-Dijo una chica a sus amigas que estaban dentro del salón de baile.

-No se-Dijo otra de las tres chicas desconcertadas, pero..

-Chicas, miren eso!-Dijo muy sorprendida la tercera y las otras dos voltearon enseguida sólo para sorprenderse de lo que habían visto: una linda chica entraba con gran elegancia al salón de baile, su hermoso cabello blanco recogido a la mitad con un chongo, adornado con algunas perlas, la hacía lucir muy elegante y ese hermoso vestido que le llegaba al talón adornado con una larga rajada hacía que luciera su linda figura; detrás de ella, un apuesto joven la alcanzó y la tomó de la mano, Hakuba e Isis se miraron y la noche comenzó con una sincera sonrisa de uno para el otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA.**

Capitulo 6. Todo a la normalidad

-Wow!-El día era precioso, y por la tarde, se escuchó la fuerte exclamación de un chico en el templo Higurashi.-No lo puedo creer!, usted es InuYasha!-Dijo Hakuba lleno de asombro; Isis creyó que era prudente que el día siguiente de la noche del baile, Hakuba fuera a platicar con sus padres como debe ser, pero el hecho de que Hakuba conocía el nombre de su padre le sorprendió mucho y no solo a ella, a Aron y a Kagome también y bueno, que podemos decir de InuYasha.

-¿Pero tú como me conoces?-Preguntó el hanyou de cabello blanco y orejas de perro.

-Por favor, déjeme ver el colmillo de acero!-Dijo ya casi encima de InuYasha.

-Si...claro-Dijo accediendo a la petición del chico y enseguida de la funda de espada sacó la imponente espada.

-No lo puedo creer-Dijo Hakuba y la tomó en sus manos.-No puedo creer que tenga al colmillo de acero en mis manos-Decía con un gracioso brillo en sus ojos, en verdad, parecía un niño chiquito con juguetito nuevo.

-Dime Hakuba-Le llamó una joven madre.-Como es que conoces de InuYasha?-Preguntó Kagome, algo que todos los presentes se preguntaban también.

-Verán, mi familia proviene de un linaje de sacerdotisas y sacerdotes muy reconocidos por su gran poder espiritual, mi abuela fue la última sacerdotisa y ella me contó que en el pasado, hace como 500 años, existió un guerrero muy poderoso llamado InuYasha, un ser mitad humano y mitad bestia, y que una antepasada mía, una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, de hecho, la más poderosa de todas, se enamoró de él, era la sacerdotisa que cuidaba y purificaba la perla de Shikón, claro, antes de que llegara una chica del futuro, me parece que es usted señora, que la protegió y la purificó casi tan bien como ella, pero bueno, mi antepasada se llamaba Kikiou-Concluyó Hakuba.

-¡Kikiou!-Dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Kikiou es tu antepasada?-Preguntó incrédula Kagome.

-Si así es, en verdad, como me gustaría haber conocido esa época-Decía con cierta melancolía.

-Y porque no vamos-Inquirió Isis.

-¿Cómo?, acaso aún se puede-Decía incrédulo Hakuba.

-Verás, mi mamá es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikiou y por ello podemos pasar por el pozo-Dijo Isis.

-Como tú eres un descendiente directo de Kikiou, es posible que puedas pasar por el pozo-Dijo Kagome.

-¿Enserio? Qué bien, ¡Vamos pues!-Dijo lleno de energía.

Después de un rato, fueron todos al pozo mágico, Hakuba no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Es ese?-Preguntó, para él era un simple pozo antiguo.

-Si, por ahí se viaja a la época antigua-Le confirmó Isis.

-InuYasha y Aron ya se adelantaron-Dijo Kagome ya lista para saltar.-Yo ya me voy, mucha suerte Hakuba-Dijo y enseguida saltó y desapareció; Isis tomó la mano de Hakuba y lo encaminó hasta el pozo.

-Bien mi amor...-Dijo sentándose en una orilla del pozo.-Primero ve tu, yo paso hasta que tu pases Hakuba-Le dijo para darle confianza.

-Bueno, ya voy a entrar-Dijo mientras se preparaba para saltar.-Mi amor, nos vemos del otro lado-Dijo él recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de Isis y enseguida saltó...

Sinceramente él pensaba sentir el suelo enseguida, pero no fue así, en vez de llegar al suelo y seguir viendo las oscuridad del pozo, vio una gran luz violeta y cuando se dio cuenta estaba como cayendo al vacío, se dirigía directamente al punto donde los rayos violetas emanaban con más fuerza, cuando la luz fue lo suficientemente fuerte, este cerró los ojos por la fuerza del brillo y cuando de pronto sintió que sus pies tocaron piso abrió los ojos.

Parece ser que lo había logrado, miró hacia arriba para ver a través del hoyo de arriba, su sorpresa fue que no vio el techo de madera, sino que vio el cielo azul con algunas nubes y pájaros volando, sin dudarlo más, comenzó a subir poco a poco, tomándose de las enredaderas que salían de la tierra, por fin llegó a la cima y cuando salió del pozo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio los grandes y hermosos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, el aire estaba muy puro y un ligero y agradable viento le dio la bienvenida, era verdaderamente hermoso.

-¿Lindo no?-Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, no puedo creer que tú y tu familia sean de este lugar-Le dijo a Isis lleno de alegría y ella sólo pudo sonreír al ver la actitud de Hakuba.

-Ven, vamos a que conozcas-Dijo Isis tomándole de la mano.

-Si, vamos-Dijo el chico lleno de emoción y caminaron juntos a través de los árboles. Después de haber caminado algún tiempo, los árboles se terminaron y dieron paso a una linda aldea muy rústica, Isis levantó la mano en señal de saludo, Sally fue la primera en verla y salió corriendo a su encuentro, estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera en perfectas condiciones, después de el saludo de ellas.

Isis le presentó a Hakuba, enseguida, llegaron Miroku y Sango y pasó lo mismo, les presentó a Hakuba. Kagome, Aron e InuYasha estaban ahí desde hacía un rato y estaban muy contentos de que el joven si pasara, pero mas contentos estaban porque su linda hija había vuelto por fin.

La anciana Kaede saludó a Hakuba, al final, también era su antepasada; de pronto, de la nada, mientras el recién llegado saludaba a Kaede, de entre los árboles salió la figura de una linda mujer llena de vida y alegría, Isis volteó y la vio, la recibió con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, Lin corrió hasta Isis y la tomó de las manos en señal de alegría porque la linda jovencita estaba mejor que nunca, enseguida, Lin salió corriendo de vuelta al bosque, Isis notó que había alguien más entre los árboles, Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso como para ir y demostrarle su alegría, pero Isis sabía como era su tío y sonrió, en ese momento un apuesto demonio zorro se acercó a Isis para darle a conocer su alegría, Isis vio a Shippo y notó la herida que tenía en su mejilla, la chica llena de pena se inclinó para pedir perdón y para demostrar su vergüenza, pero para Shippo ya no importaba eso, Hakuba la alcanzó y en ese momento le presentó al apuesto de Shippo, pero faltaba alguien, una sacerdotisa, en ese momento la mujer llegó y saludó alegremente a Isis, pero al chica sin perder tiempo, le explicó a Kikiou quien era Hakuba y entendido todo Kikiou le sonrió a lo que él también le regaló una sonrisa llena de respeto.

InuYasha estaba muy contento, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en paz y ahora disfrutaba del día, pero alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Papá-Le habló Isis quien se acercaba.

-Si, ¿que pasa hija?-Le habló, pero la respuesta de Isis fue muy impactante para InuYasha, la linda chica se acercó a su padre y con tremenda delicadeza se paró de puntillas y le besó su mejilla, Kagome quien veía el cuadro estaba completamente feliz por ver eso.

-Te quiero mucho papá-Le dijo Isis con tremenda inocencia.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Isis-Dijo InuYasha sonriente y lleno de felicidad, los ojos de InuYasha ahora mostraban tremenda ternura, después de que Isis le sonrió, se alejó para ir con Hakuba.

-Nuestra hija está creciendo y está cambiando-Dijo Kagome cuando llegó al lado de InuYasha.

-Si, es verdad-Dijo el hanyou, InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome y los dos intercambiaron una mirada llena de orgullo y agradecimiento e InuYasha tomó de la cintura a Kagome y la besó, le dio un beso lleno de amor, cariño, sinceridad, pero sobre todo agradecimiento, porque él sabía que sin su amada Kagome no hubiera podido salir adelante.

-Hakuba-Gritó Isis y el muchacho volteó para regalarle una mirada llena de ternura a su linda novia que venía corriendo, llegó a él y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho-Le confesó Isis con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo también, mi amada-Le contestó Hakuba también sonrojado y para pactar esas palabras, ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se fundieron en uno.

-"Ahora si, mi vida se ha arreglado"-Pensó Isis y desde ese momento, ya nada malo pasó, todo fue perfección e Isis fue feliz para siempre.

**FIN.**


End file.
